Love Conquers All
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Sequel to "Age Doesn't Matter." Touko and N are living happily as an engaged couple. Bianca invites the two on a short trip with her and Cheren to Aspertia City. What surprises or challenges will they come face to face with before and after the trip? Possibly a reunion, old friends, the media and most importantly the man the couple despises the most. Ferriswheelshipping.
1. A Journey of Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**A/N: Sequel to "Age Doesn't Matter." One year after the events of "Age Doesn't Matter."**

**Ages: Touko-17 and N-28**

* * *

><p><span>N's POV<span>

"N! I'm home!"

I smiled to myself as I heard those words. I turned around and saw my favorite teenage brunette walking through the door. "Touko, you're back earlier than I expected. Not that I'm complaining" I stated. Touko smiled. I removed my stethoscope from around my neck and gently placed it on the kitchen table then started walking to the couch. I sat down as soon as I got there. Touko placed her pink bag on the floor and sat down beside me.

"Well the challenger wasn't too hard to beat, so the battle went by quickly. After the battle, I just decided to come straight home. I mean I can't stay away from my fiancé too long, can I?" Touko questioned with a smirk.

"I suppose not" I agreed with my own smirk. Before anything else could be said, I leaned down and kissed Touko. Touko didn't complain and kissed back. Just as I started to deepen the kiss, the front door flew open. I mentally kicked myself. I should have suspected an interruption. I mean, it always happens.

"Touko!" the teenage blonde screamed in glee. I pulled away from Touko and sighed. I slowly turned my head towards the intruder.

"Hello, Bianca" I said politely. Bianca either didn't hear me or she ignored me as she walked past me to jump on Touko and wrap her in a hug.

"Can't breathe" Touko said in a panic.

"Bianca, you're suffocating her" I said jokingly. Bianca immediately released Touko to turn around and glare at me.

"Excuse me for wanting to see my friend after a whole week and a half of not seeing her. You always get to spend time with her. I never get to see her anymore because of my work but mostly because you hog her. You need to learn to share" Bianca huffed.

"I'm sorry. Kidnap her anytime you want to see her. I promise I won't get in the way" I said. Bianca nodded her head in approval.

"N" Touko whined. She grabbed my doctor's coat and pulled me towards her. "Do you know what she makes me do sometimes? She makes me do horrible things. The worst thing she always makes me do is help her with her paper work. Do you know how much she has and all the complicated vocabulary it has on it? It is only stuff geniuses or Cheren can understand. It is not fun. Why are you doing this to me?" I chuckled.

"I don't want Bianca to hate me. Besides, how can I hurt that face?" I said while looking at Bianca. Touko turned to look at her and her expression of distress faded away. Bianca was wearing her new outfit and glasses. It really complimented her, but her seller look was her big eyes. They were so cute.

"I guess I see your point but promise me that if she makes me do paper work that you'll come save me" Touko pouted.

"Sure."

"Yay."

"Guys?" Bianca said.

"Yep?" I said while staring at Touko's beautiful face.

"Did you hear a word I said or were you too lost in each other's eyes?" Bianca teased. I blushed and so did Touko.

"Sorry" we said in unison.

"It's alright. Anyway, what do you say about us all going to Nimbasa City on a trip then head down to Aspertia City to check out where Cheren's Gym is going to be at after it opens in a few months. I think it would be a fun trip for all four of us to spend together. We've never been on a trip together before. It would be a blast. I promise" Bianca said.

"Well…" I said. "I don't really have anything else to do, and we did have an _interesting_ experience in Nimbasa the last time I went there. I'd be willing to go if Touko wants to go" I said casually.

"N! Stop being a loner. Even if Touko doesn't want to go, you can still go with Cheren and I. You don't need Touko to go somewhere to have fun" Bianca cried out in exasperation. Touko chuckled.

"She's right, you know?" Touko giggled. I draped an arm around Touko's shoulder and pulled her towards me.

"Trust me, Touko. I've been out in the real world before I even met you and it wasn't the most exciting experience. But just so you know, everything is a lot more fun with you around to keep me company" I stated. Touko blushed at the compliment. Bianca stood there with an offended look on her face. She stomped her foot in defense.

"I can be fun too, N" Bianca hissed. I threw my hand up in defense.

"I have no doubt about it, but things aren't just the same without Touko" I said seriously. Bianca sighed.

"Whatever but Touko still didn't answer my question. Do you want to go or not? Cheren wants to leave in two days, so I need an answer now." Touko smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to see where the Gym's going to be at. I've only been to Aspertia once and that was to see the lookout there. It has a great view that will take someone's breath away. Besides, I'll know where to go when the Gym opens and be able to face Cheren" Touko snickered evilly.

I nudged Touko. "Way to crush Cheren's dreams as a Gym leader. No offense to him but he wouldn't stand a chance against you. He'll probably feel lousy after a battle against you."

"Relax, it's better to crush his hopes and spirit now when he's starting off his career fresh. I'll toughen him up" Touko said like it was nothing. I sighed. I turned my attention back to Bianca.

"I guess we're going. So, how long will we be away?" I asked.

Bianca smiled. "Two weeks." With that said, Bianca left us alone again.

My eyes widened in slight horror. I swiveled my head to face Touko. She was staring at me with wide eyes too. "Why is this trip unusually long, and why did Bianca have a creepy smile on her face when she left?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out" Touko said quietly. I hung my head in defeat. Bianca will definitely be the death of me one day.

_The next day…_

"N…N…N" Touko said repeatedly as she shook me.

"Hmmm….." I said groggily.

"Wake up, I know you don't really look in on people's Pokémon but there is a girl from the town over here to see you. She has an injured Pokémon with her" Touko whispered. I sat up and stretched.

"What? Why didn't she just go to see the Nurse Joy there?" I asked while putting on some slippers and heading to my dresser for some clothes to put on.

"Well, she said that she was walking through Route 1 and her Pokémon got injured and she was closer to Nuvema than to Accumula Town. She heard that you were the only Pokémon Doctor around here" Touko explained as I slipped my pants on over my boxers.

"Alright, I'll look at the Pokémon but only because I could never turn one away. I just hope it's not too bad. I don't have any surgical utensils." I quickly buttoned up my white shirt and grabbed my Doctor's coat too before going downstairs. There was a young black haired girl sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me. By my guess, she was no more than nine years old.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Harmonia. What seems to be the problem?" I said as I carefully sat down next to the frightened girl.

The girl sniffled. She must have been crying earlier. Slowly, she turned her body towards me and revealed a small Pokémon in her arms. It was a Drilbur, and someone could obviously see it was poisoned.

"Me and my Drilbur were playing in the woods and this big mean Scolipede came out of nowhere and attacked us" the girl said. She shivered at the memory.

"It's alright. Why don't you come with me and we can see what we can do with your friend?" I said softly. The girl nodded. I led her to my Infirmary upstairs and had her lay her Drilbur down on the table. I did the basic check-up procedure before getting down to business. I went to my medicine cabinet and pulled out a few berries and mashed them into a pulp with a mortar. I mixed different berries together to cure the poison and help the Pokémon get back its strength.

Using my fingers, I rubbed some of the berry mush onto the Drilbur's tongue. It cringed at the bitter flavor of all the different berries mixed together before actually swallowing the stuff. I gently picked up the Drilbur off the examination table and laid it in one of the small beds in the room.

"Why don't you come down stairs and let Drilbur rest for a little bit. I think my fiancée made some cookies. I can smell them. You can have some while you wait" I offered. The girl nodded and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand reassuringly before guiding her to the kitchen. She was obviously frightened by the traumatic event that happened before her eyes and was scared of being away from home. As I suspected, Touko made some cookies and already had three glasses of milk out and ready for us.

I took my own chair and so did the girl. Touko sat down shortly after. "So," Touko began, "what's your name?"

"Uh…" the girl said while looking from me to Touko. "My name is Elena."

"It's nice to meet you Elena" Touko said sweetly. I nodded my head in agreement. Elena just stared at us…well mostly Touko.

"Are you the Champion?" she said bluntly while dipping her cookie in her glass of milk.

"You bet" Touko said proudly. Elena abruptly looked at me with big eyes.

"Wow, you're going to marry the Champion?" she said in total awe. I smiled at the little girl.

"Uh-huh" I said.

"That's so cool, Doctor Harmonia. I bet you get to heal her Pokémon all the time."

"Not all the time, but sometimes" I answered the excited girl. At least she wasn't scared anymore. Elena stared at me for a long time before saying something that completely blew me away and not in a romantic kind of way either.

"My mommy read me something about you in the newspaper before. I think it was when I was eight but she never said anything about you going to marry the Champion. She just said something about you being the King of Team…uh…whatcha-ma-call-it…and how she was disgusted at the Champion for dating a guy a lot older than her. My mommy said it was sickening. But I don't care what my mommy says because the Champion is my hero and you seem like a nice guy Doctor Harmonia" Elena said rapidly.

I couldn't even wrap my mind around what the girl just said. I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth gaping open. "Thank you" I said unsurely after a while. Touko, however, just clenched and unclenched her fist around her glass. "How about we go see how Drilbur is doing? Shall we?" I said while pulling Elena's chair out and taking her back upstairs.

Surely enough, Drilbur was already out of the bed I put it in and playing with a ball on the floor. I returned Drilbur to the girl before ushering the little girl out the door and warning her about not leaving the house again without her parents. When I went back to the kitchen, Touko was furiously washing a cookie sheet and grumbling to herself.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on the top of her head in the process. Touko stopped scrubbing the cooking item and sighed. "I know I shouldn't let these kinds of things get to me, but I wish people would stop judging me or you before they get to know us" Touko said sadly. I nodded my head and led her away from the sink, so she couldn't harm my cook ware anymore. We sat down on the couch and just sat there.

"You know I wouldn't let anyone talk bad about us? And you know I love you right?" I said softly. Touko scoffed.

"Of course. We wouldn't be engaged if that was the case" Touko said. I chuckled.

"And I know you love me back, so we don't have a problem" I said cheekily. Touko smiled.

"You are such a weirdo" Touko said while slapping my arm.

"But I'm your weirdo" I said before giving Touko a kiss. She smiled. After we broke apart, Touko looked up at me with shining eyes.

"You know, you're going to be a great dad one day" Touko said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"R-R-Really?" I stuttered out in surprise and embarrassment.

"Really" Touko confirmed. "I mean you were so kind to that little girl, and I know how you were when I was younger. You were so caring and considerate. You're great with children."

"You'll be a great mom" I said shyly. Touko stared ahead without saying anything. We sat there in silence for a little bit.

Finally after a little while longer, she looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I think she changed her mind because she closed it again. But I must have been wrong because she said, "I don't know about that. I mean, did you see how I acted towards that little girl? I was rude. Sure she didn't notice, but I know how I was acting. I was horrible."

"No, you were just a little upset. But trust me. I can tell you'll be a great mom one day" I said reassuringly. Touko smiled once more.

"Thank you, N."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think will happen on their two week trip? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Winning Is Everything

N's POV

"Are you guys packed yet?" Cheren asked. He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Almost. You just need to hold on" Touko growled as she threw multiple clothing items in her bag. Unlike Touko, I gently placed different items in my bag so that nothing would be wrinkled but also so I could arrange everything, so I had enough space.

"You need to hurry up" Cheren said in annoyance.

"You only gave N and I a two day notice to pack for a two week trip. It's your fault if I'm not ready" Touko said as she tried to zip her pink backpack up. Since the trip was for two long weeks she decided to get a bigger bag then her shoulder bag.

"This is so exciting" Bianca said as she clasped her hands together in glee. "We've never been on a trip together before, so I can't wait to see how this one turns out." I silently nodded my head in agreement.

"There! I'm ready" Touko shouted as she put her backpack on.

"Me too" I said happily. Bianca squealed with delight. "Let's go!"

Bianca took off down the road towards Route 1. Touko wasn't too far behind her as she tried to catch up with her energetic friend. Cheren and I just lagged along further behind the two girls.

"So what are we doing in Nimbasa City?" I asked the raven haired boy. He shrugged.

"Maybe see the sights, ride the Ferris Wheel, go see a soccer game, whatever we want" Cheren said. "The first thing I know I'm going to do is go to a Musical because I promised Bianca I would go there with her." I smirked.

"Is it like a date?" I said jokingly while nudging Cheren in the arm. He frowned.

"No" he said quickly but also seriously.

"Whoa. Relax. I was just messing with you" I said with a small smile. Cheren grumbled something under his breath before picking up his pace and catching up with Touko and Bianca.

After a two day hike, we finally reached Nimbasa City. While we were there Touko and I decided to ride the Ferris Wheel and do anything else we could think of until the soccer game. We were going to meet up with Cheren and Bianca there. With our plan devised, we split up and Touko and I headed towards the Ferris Wheel. There was a line since it was the middle of the day but that didn't matter to us. We were just going to wait. I mean, the line wasn't that long.

Lucky for us, it only took the Ferris Wheel about three full rotations until we got our turn. Just like last time, we climbed in our car and started to go up and around. Touko and I didn't really say anything the entire ride. I just held her against me, and we enjoyed each other's company along with the great view the ride provided.

There was nothing Touko and I wanted to do afterwards, so we went to the Subway Station to check out the different train cars to pass the time. Touko was actually quite excited. She told me about all the different cars and what she learned about them from this guy she met in Anville Town on her journey. It was very interesting learning about the parts and why each train was made. But my favorite part that I had to laugh at was the part where she said the guy imagined a super hyper speed train, but it didn't actually exist.

Before we knew it, time passed by so quickly that we almost didn't realize the ticket booth for the soccer game was about to close. Touko practically started dragging me towards the Big Stadium. She gave up and let go of my hand once she realized we would never make it if both of us went there. Unfortunately, that meant that Touko would run ahead on her own and buy two tickets. I was left in the dust.

I made it to the Big Stadium with no problem, and Touko was waiting for me inside with a ticket for me. "I'll pay you back" I said as I eyed the sign above the ticket booth. The tickets were sure expensive.

"There is no need, my dearest N" Touko hummed. "You see, we'll be married sooner than you think and my money will be your money and your money will be my money." I didn't even try to argue because I knew Touko would fight me on it. I grabbed my ticket from her hand and guided her into where the seats were. The tickets didn't have any specific seat numbers on them, so we just went over to where Bianca and Cheren we already sitting and sat down beside them.

The game started and Touko immediately stood up and started shouting to one of the teams. "Is that your favorite team?" I whispered to her once she sat back down. Touko gave me a confused look before realizing what I meant.

"Oh, no" she said laughing. "I don't even know these teams. I'm just cheering that one team on because that player over there is cute." She pointed her finger towards who she was talking about, and I must admit that he was a decent looking guy. He was pretty young. There was no doubt that he was probably new to the Team. Most likely a rookie.

"Gee. That's great" I muttered. Touko gave me a soft smile and grabbed my arm. She leaned her head against it and stayed that way. The game went on and the team Touko was rooting for was losing by a couple of points. Knowing Touko, she would not let her team give up without a good fight.

"Go number 26!" Touko screeched. Eh, number 26 was that guy she said was cute. The number 26 guy turned towards Touko from the field and gave her a flirty smile and wave. I instinctively glared at the guy. He didn't notice, but I almost wished that looks could kill.

The game ended and Touko's team ended up winning thanks to number 26's goals. He irritably got more confidence and eagerness to win after Touko's cheering. Bianca, Cheren, and I were all waiting in the main entrance room as Touko went to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"How about we go congratulate the team that won?" Touko suggested. Cheren shrugged and Bianca clapped her hands at the idea. I didn't want to see that number 26 guy since he kept sending flirty smiles at Touko the rest of the game, but if she wanted to go, then I was no doubt going to follow her. We all went to the teleporter thing that goes to the field and rode it to go see the players.

Bianca ran off and started shaking all the players hands in congratulations, even the ones that lost. Cheren silently followed her around and gave verbal congratulations instead. Touko did the same, but she left number 26 for last. She said she wanted to give him a big 'congratulations' since he won the game for his team. I really hated the guy already because ever since we got here, he's been staring at Touko the whole time.

Touko finally congratulated everyone after a short while and started heading towards number 26. I reluctantly stayed back because I didn't want to be near the guy, but I stayed close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Congratulations on the big win!" Touko beamed.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to you" number 26 said with a grin. "What's your name? Mine is Aaron."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Touko."

"Touko. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Touko blushed at the comment. I growled but no one could hear me from where I was standing.

"That's very sweet of you to say." Aaron smiled.

"So I was wondering…ever since I saw you in the stands…I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."

"That's very thoughtful of you to ask but…" Touko began.

"But nothing" Aaron said as he wrapped and arm around Touko's shoulders. "I know we had an instant connection when our eyes met. Didn't you feel it?" I wanted to punch the guy. Touko was obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, I…" Touko said as she tried to get the right words out. She wanted to let him down gently I imagined.

"How about we go see a Musical together?"

"Look, I alre—" Touko tried for the third time.

"No? Then how about one of Elesa's fashion shows?" Wow, this guy was not taking a hint. I better help Touko out.

I stormed towards the guy and stepped in front of him and Touko. "May I help you?" Aaron said in a polite way but I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"N?" Touko squeaked out as Aaron's arm pulled Touko closer towards him in an almost possessive way.

"You know this guy?" Aaron said in surprise. "Is he your brother or something?"

"No, he's actually my—" Touko attempted to answer.

"Look mister, what do you need?"

I growled. "I want you to get your arm off my fiancée" I said lowly.

"Fiancée?" Aaron scoffed in mock amusement. "She can't be your fiancée for three reasons. Reason one: we had an instant connection. Reason two: you're like twice her age or around there. And reason three: it's not like she's wearing an engagement ring or something."

"Yes, she is wearing an engagement ring" I challenged. Touko lifted her left hand up to her face. Upon inspection, she was indeed not wearing a ring.

"Ooops" Touko giggled in embarrassment. She shoved her right hand into her pocket and pulled out her ring. "I forgot I took it off when I washed my hands." Like nothing happened, she slipped the ring onto her finger and started admiring it.

"See! She's wearing a ring now. So let her go." The guy glared at me, and I glared back. Our stare down went on for a minute or two before the guy unwillingly let Touko go. Touko quickly went to my side and wrapped an arm around me, and I wrapped an arm around her. I bent down a quickly gave Touko a kiss while evilly looking at number 26. I pulled away and smirked. Aaron frowned.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. You're cute and I'm flattered, but I'm engaged so yeah sorry about that" Touko said apologetically. I led Touko away from the guy and met up with Cheren and Bianca.

Cheren had his eyes closed and arms crossed, but he was smiling at the ground while shaking his head. Bianca was wearing an impish expression. As we reached them, Bianca's smile widened.

"N, you are so evil" Bianca said mischievously. "You didn't have to kiss Touko right in front of the poor guy."

"I think he was jealous" Cheren bluntly stated with a smirk. Touko blushed and looked at the ground.

"You guys saw that?" Touko asked shyly.

"Mmhmm" Bianca hummed out.

"He was asking for it" I huffed.

"Sure he was" Bianca said.

"Let's just get going." I grabbed Touko's hand and dragged her back to the teleporter thing and out of the Big Stadium. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bianca and Cheren following us. Next stop was Aspertia Town. We just had to go back to Castelia City and catch a boat in that direction. It would take maybe three days tops to get there. I could already feel that something was going to happen when we get there.

"Why are you so smiley, N?" Touko asked.

"I just feel like something interesting is going to happen. That's all" I said truthfully.

"Don't say that!" Bianca interrupted. "You might jinx the good thing, and it will all go horribly wrong."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Cheren said with disinterest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now what will happen? Leave a review of what you think will happen, what will happen anytime during their trip, or just on the next chapter in general.**


	3. At Last You Are Mine

Touko's POV

"What do you think the gym will look like in Aspertia City?" I asked my friends. Cheren shrugged.

"It probably looks like a school" Cheren said like it was obvious.

"Right! Your position is for a teacher/gym leader" I recalled. Cheren didn't say anything. He just kept walking and ignoring people.

"Can you guys hurry it up?" Bianca called out from ahead of us. She was a little too energetic for my liking. N squeezed my hand, that he was already holding, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Nothing. It's just that you're usually up front with Bianca but now you're actually walking even slower than Cheren and I" N said amusingly.

"Hey! Even I can't keep up with Bianca. She has too much energy and I have no idea where she gets it from" I said in defense. N just shook his head.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" N asked jokingly. I stopped walking to look at N. He was joking, but I was seriously exhausted. It was getting dark, and we were still walking.

"Sure" I said. N looked at me in shock.

"I was joking" he said lowly. I could see Cheren silently laughing at N from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, and I am being totally serious right now" I said as I held my arms out to N. N sighed and crouched down. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and started walking while holding me in place.

I rested my head against N's shoulder. "I love you, N" I sang out sleepily. N grunted. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the way to Aspertia City.

_Later…_

"Touko? Touko?"

"Hmmm" I droned as I opened my eyes.

"We're going to stop for the night" N said softly while shifting me, so I wouldn't fall off his back.

"Wah? How long was I out?" I asked in surprise.

"About five hours" Cheren said while looking down at his watch.

"Wow. I was more tired than I thought."

"Don't worry Touko! We're going to stop and stay at the training school Alder opened up here in Floccesy Town. Aspertia City is just one town over. We're going to head there in the morning" Bianca said cheerfully, but I could tell she was tired because she couldn't stop yawning. She also kept stumbling. Cheren, on the other hand, looked completely fine. He discreetly went to Bianca's side and wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep her from falling as we went to find Alder. I couldn't tell if N was tired or not. I would just make a guess and say he was since he's been carrying me for five hours straight. His arms must be killing him.

"N?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I can walk on my own now. You must be tired of carrying me" I offered. N looked over his shoulder and smiled. His face didn't show exhaustion, but that really didn't mean anything to me.

"I could never get tired of carrying you" N said sweetly.

"N, just put me down. I don't want you to over exert yourself. Don't you remember the last time that happened" I said harshly. N winced.

"How could I forget? My body ached all over, my muscles burned, and I had to use a cane to walk." N shivered at the memory.

"Then put me down" I commanded.

"Okay. Okay." N gently put me down. I grabbed his hand and walked by his side.

"Look. Alder's place is over there" Cheren said while pointing at a little building with a small battlefield in front of it.

"Yay!" Bianca said with a half-hearted cheer. Once we got to the door, Cheren gently knocked. I guess he was trying to be polite since it was the middle of the night. A light came on in the window signaling that someone was coming to the door. Not too long after, Alder was poking his head out the door.

"Ah, you must be Cheren" Alder said while scanning our little group. His eyes landed on me. His smile grew wide and inviting. "Touko! How's my favorite Champion doing?" I blushed at the attention.

"I'm great. It's so good to see you again, Alder." A cold breeze suddenly hit us, and we all shivered. Alder's eyes widened.

"So sorry. Come in. Come in" Alder said while opening the door up the whole way. We all shuffled into the small school-like building. "Touko? Why don't you introduce everyone to me?"

"Well," I said while gesturing to Cheren, "this is Cheren as you guessed." I turned to Bianca, who looked a little more alert. "This is Bianca and this is N" I said as I grabbed N's arm and pushed him a little more towards the former Champion. N tensed up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Nice to meet you, sir. It's a real pleasure to meet the former Champion" N said.

"N? Hmmm? You must be that Team Plasma King I heard about a year ago?" Alder said while rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes roamed up and down N's body as if inspecting him. He must be seeing if N is trustworthy. N gulped.

Suddenly, his eyes turned to look at me. I cocked my head to the side in question. Alder's eyes scanned my face for a minute or two before looking down at my left hand. Alder smiled. "Ah! Touko that is a beautiful ring you have on there" Alder said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know?" I asked in shock. Cheren nudged me. "Ow!" I glared at him but stopped once he looked at me and shook his head. That's right. Nobody really knows that N and I are engaged except for everyone in Nuvema Town and that Aaron guy we met in the Big Stadium. I never wore my ring when I went to the Pokémon League. I had it on me, I just never wore it. The Pokémon League was just too easy of a place to lose it. I didn't want to take that risk.

"No, I really don't pay attention to any media related action nowadays" Alder explained. "Is it Cheren? I wouldn't be surprised if you married a gym leader." My face heated up in embarrassment. Cheren crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something low enough so no one could hear it. He had a light blush on his cheeks.

"No! No! No!" I said in a rush. "Sure, Cheren and I are great friends but he's not the person I'm marrying."

"So I probably don't know the guy, right?"

"Ummm, you see…I'm actually marrying N" I stated. Alder looked at N.

"How old are you young man?"

"Twenty eight" N answered fearfully. Alder looked at me like he wanted an explanation.

"I've known him his since I was a little girl" I blurted out without thinking.

"I see. I guess there is a congratulations in order then. Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks" N said happily. I nodded my head in shock.

"Here let me show you to where you'll be sleeping." Everyone nodded and followed the older man through the building.

After a good night's rest, everyone one was energized and ready to head to Aspertia City. "Do you want to see the lookout or go to the Gym first?" Bianca said.

"Let's just stop by the look out after we leave. It will be easier that way" Cheren announced. Bianca dropped her head in disappointment. We packed up our things and headed out the door, waving goodbye to Alder.

The trip to Aspertia City didn't take long. All we had to do was go through some Route, and we were there. I didn't see anything special about the city yet. It looked like an average city. Besides the lookout, I was hoping that Cheren's Gym would help bring fame to the city too. "Look there's the Gym" Bianca said while rushing towards a large school-like building.

"You were right, Cheren. It looks like a school" N said as he scanned the building with his eyes.

"Let's go inside. I have the key with me" Cheren said as he pulled out a small silver key from his pants pocket. He inserted the metal object into the keyhole and turned it to the side until a small click could be heard. Gently he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Once we were inside, we entered a room with lockers in it.

"Let's go check the rest of the place out" I said. I never went to a Trainer's School before. This was sort of exciting. I dragged N to the next room and it was a classroom. There were multiple desks and a huge chalkboard up front. I smiled. I grabbed N's hand once again and took him to the back. There wasn't much. To the left, a small library took up the corner space, but there was also a door. N must have gotten intrigued by the strange doorway and led me through it. Apparently, it led back outside to a playground. It wasn't a normal playground though. Playground equipment was here, but some battlefields took up most of the courtyard.

"Wow!" I breathed out in awe. I wish we would have had a Trainer's School in Nuvema Town. I probably would have enjoyed going to it every day. Behind me, I heard footsteps. I turned around and Cheren and Bianca were standing there. Cheren's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He looked extremely happy. I went up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Someone's excited" I teased. Cheren looked at me and smiled.

"This place is amazing" Cheren breathed out. "I can't wait until it opens."

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking around and tidying things up a little bit. It would be less work after the other teachers and staff came. "Come on. We better go find some place to stay the night" N said.

"Right!" Cheren, Bianca, and I said. We left the school and locked the building back up. There was a Pokémon Center next door, so maybe we could stay there. The others must have thought the same thing because they immediately headed towards the Pokémon Center. Before we got to go through the door, a teenage girl ran up to us. A dark blue haired boy followed behind her.

"Hi" the girl said while looking at me. She didn't look much younger than me.

"Ummm…hi" I said uneasily. I figured this person was my fan by the look of them. I love my fans but it's a little unsettling when they're a little too happy to meet me.

"My name's Mei! My friend over there is Hugh!" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Mei…and Hugh" I added.

"I'm fifteen and you're seventeen, right?" Mei asked.

"Almost eighteen" I replied.

"You became the Champion when you were sixteen, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could be like you. You're my hero" Mei said kindly.

"Gee, I'm not that great. I just trained really hard. That's all."

"I wish I had a partner Pokémon" Mei sighed out.

"I can get you a partner!" Bianca said proudly. "You see, I'm Professor Juniper's Assistant. She has three starter Pokémon trainers can choose from. When I get back to her, I can get them for you then come back. You both can choose one if you want."

"Really? Thank you so much…uh."

"So sorry. How rude of me. I'm Touko, as you guessed. This is Cheren. He's going to become this town's Gym Leader. That's Bianca. And this is N" I said while tugging on N's sleeve. Mei smiled, but for some reason, Hugh's eyes turned to saucers. He ran towards N and put his fists in the air.

"Team Plasma" he growled out. "I can't believe I get to face their King." N stepped away from my side to stand in front of me. He had his arm out to block me in case I would do anything too rash. He knows me so well.

"Hugh" Mei groaned.

"Don't try to stop me Mei" Hugh said. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come." The next thing I knew, Hugh swung a fist at N. N dodged the attack so quickly that I would have missed it if I blinked. Mei jumped into the action and tried to grab Hugh's fist. He shoved her off though. Hugh went back to trying to punch and kick N. I stared at the fight in horror. What if N got hurt? Even if he seemed to be doing fairly well.

N swiftly leaned from side to side, he blocked multiple attacks, and jumped pretty nimbly too, so he wouldn't get hit when Hugh tried to sweep N's feet out from under him. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted as I ran to stand in front of N. Hugh was too slow to stop his ongoing attack. I felt one of his fists connect with my cheek. Arceus, it hurt like heck. I grunted out in pain. I fell down from the blow and coughed up a little blood into my palm. I could tell there a cut on the inside of my cheek. Plus there was probably going to be a bruise on my cheek too.

I touched my swollen cheek and let out a small cry of pain. I looked at N, and I could tell he was furious. I know he didn't want to resort to violence before, but I think me getting hit made him snap. He looked at Hugh with such hate in his eyes that it scared me. He lunged at a shocked Hugh and tackled him to the ground. They both rolled around on the ground throwing punches at each other. N landed a hit or two but Hugh still kept missing. Nobody could stand the fight anymore, so Mei, Cheren, and Bianca all went in to stop it. Cheren grabbed Hugh and pulled him off N while Mei and Bianca tried to hold N back. Hugh was struggling against Cheren's hold and N was struggling to get free too. I got up from the ground and went up to N. He looked at me with concern, fear, and anger in his eyes. I grabbed N's face and made him look at me.

He stared at me for a long time. I shook my head at him. "I'm fine" I said a little weakly. My jaw and cheek really hurt, so it was painful to talk. N's struggle slowed down, but he didn't stop. "N, I'm fine" I reassured. N's blue eyes searched mine for a minute until he finally stopped moving and just stood there.

"I won't forgive you" Hugh hissed.

"I won't forgive you either" N said back.

"Hold it! What's going on anyway? What did N even do to you?" Cheren asked.

"He formed Team Plasma and I'll never forgive him for that" Hugh said angrily.

"That's a lie. You just assumed that. I never formed Team Plasma. It was my fa—," N began but hesitated, "I mean Ghetsis."

"Lies! You're their King. I'll never forgive Team Plasma for what they did." Cheren sighed in irritation.

"What did they do exactly?" Bianca quietly asked. She could feel the tension in the air plus she was probably shaken up by the fight.

"They-They-They" Hugh tried to say. His eyes started to water. They also looked lifeless.

"Hugh, you don't have to say it" Mei said softly. Hugh fell on his knees and cried. Mei got down on her knees too and hugged him. He cried long and hard into Mei's shoulder. Finally after all his tears fell, he got the courage to try to speak again.

"They killed my little sister" Hugh choked out. N's eyes widened in horror. He started to take a few steps backwards until he turned around and started to run away.

"N!" I screamed. I took off after him. He had long legs and was pretty fast, but I wouldn't give up. I pushed off the ground harder and ran faster than I ever ran before. I was close enough to grab N, so I grabbed his wrist. He turned around and revealed his tear stained face. I did my best to wipe his tears away with my thumbs. I surveyed the area, and somehow we ended up in the middle of a forest. N grabbed my wrists and lowered my hands from his face. I frowned.

He walked over to a tree. Out of nowhere, he punched the tree as hard as he could. N's knuckles started to bleed like it did all those years ago when he punched the announcement board on Route 1. I lowered my head as I shrugged my backpack off. I unzipped the pack and dug through all my items. I finally found what I was looking for and pulled out a small first aid kit. I carried it over to where N was still standing. I gently grabbed his fist and removed it from the tree. N was still crying. I laid a hand to rest on N's shoulder and lightly pushed him down. He sat down, and I started working on his hand.

I cleaned his fist with peroxide and cotton balls. Once it was all clean, I placed a few squares of cotton against his knuckles and wrapped his hand up in gauze. I kissed N's hand and laid it in my lap. "N, it wasn't you're fault. Ghetsis is the monster, not you. I can tell you with no doubt in my mind that she died while you weren't ruling as King. Please, don't beat yourself up about this. It was not your fault" I said seriously. N didn't try to argue and just nodded his head. I gradually climbed into N's lap and kissed him softly. N's tears returned, but he kissed me back. We stayed in the forest for another hour before heading back.

N's eyes were downcast as he walked back into the town. I held his hand tightly in case he tried to leave again. Cheren was standing outside the Pokémon Center leaning against the wall. He saw us coming and pushed himself off the wall to stand up straight. He went into the Pokémon Center leaving us to do nothing but follow. Inside the Center, sitting around a small table, was Bianca, Cheren, Mei, and Hugh.

I led N to the table where we just stood there awkwardly. Mei was holding Hugh's hand under the table, and I smiled. Hugh looked up at us and sighed.

"You don't have to explain anything. Bianca and Cheren explained everything that has happened to you N" Hugh said. "I'm sorry." He looked helpless and weak as he turned his gaze on me. "I'm sorry to you too, Touko. You're my hero too. I never meant to hurt you." I smiled.

"It's alright."

N lifted his head up and looked at Hugh. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I so sorry for what Ghetsis did and if you would have been able to hit me, I would have deserved that too" N said weakly. Hugh grinned.

"You're not as bad as a person I thought you were" Hugh said smugly.

"You're not so bad yourself" N replied half-heartedly.

"So Touko? I hear you're dating N" Mei said with interest. "I read it in the newspaper about a year ago too. I just wasn't sure if it was true or not."

"It was true" I laughed. Mei looked over at N. "You're pretty handsome for an older guy." Hugh frowned. Mei nudged him. "Don't be so jealous."

"I'm not old" N said. "Just a little older than all of you." Cheren laughed.

"You got that right" he said. N just glared at him.

"So you're getting married, aren't you?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, did Cheren and Bianca tell you that?"

"No, I just saw you're ring" Mei clarified. "It's so cute. The Champion of Unova with the former King of Team Plasma. It almost seems like an arranged marriage to keep peace between the people." Mei giggled at the thought. I personally never thought about it that way, but she was sort of right in a sense.

"It was nice meeting you. But we should really get to bed. We have to get up in the morning to leave. We only have nine days left of our trip, and it takes four days to get to our next destination" Bianca said abruptly. Cheren nodded his head in agreement. N and I looked at Bianca and Cheren.

"Where are we going?" N asked.

"It's a surprise" Bianca giggled. She winked at N before skipping off to go find her room. Cheren followed her, for he was sharing a room with her. Touko and I said our goodbyes before going to look for our room too. As soon as we got there, we both fell down on the bed in exhaustion and fell asleep in each other's arms. We had a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think the surprise is? Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. You'd be surprised how many people look at the story but don't leave a single review. I mean I've had 108 views and only three reviews so far. I'm a bit disappointed. Sorry about killing the sister off.**


	4. Special Bond

N's POV

"Come on guys! It's killing me. Where are we going?" Touko whined. Bianca rolled her eyes and Cheren smiled.

"Fine. Fine. Only because the surprise is for N. Plus your asking is getting super annoying" Bianca muttered. Touko squealed and ran to Bianca's side. They were whispering in low tones and every once in a while, they would look at me. I frowned.

What were they talking about? Why did they keep looking at me? Touko was paying too much attention on what Bianca said for my liking. If I don't find out what the surprise is soon, then I might scream.

After a few minutes of talking, Touko nodded one last time before returning to my side. Once we stopped for the night, I would find a way to get it out of Touko one way or another.

"What town are we stopping in?" I asked.

"We're not stopping in a town" Cheren said. "We're going to sleep on the ship that's taking us to Castelia City."

"Oh" I said.

"It's already late out, so it will be morning by the time we get there" Cheren explained. Bianca nodded. It didn't take long before we met up with the ship captain and got tickets to Castelia. I was ready to go to sleep once Touko and I got in our room, on the boat, but I was going to find out where we were going and why first.

"Touko?" I said softly.

"Yeah, N?" she said while looking up at me.

"What's the surprise?" I whispered excitedly. Touko giggled.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You should know better" Touko said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Awww, please. It's not fair for you to keep secrets from your fiancé" I said with a pout.

"It's not a secret. It's a surprise. You'll get to see it the day after tomorrow anyway" Touko said as a matter of factly.

"I'll tickle you" I said bluntly. Touko stopped smiling.

"No."

"Uh-huh." I slowly approached Touko with my hands out in front of me. Touko started to back up against the cabin wall. As soon as my hands were close enough for me to touch Touko, she grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards. Before I knew it, she used her free hand to grab my arm and bend in behind my back. She pulled my arm up towards my head.

"OW! TOUKO! IT HURTS!" I screeched. Touko bent my arm the wrong way even more. I hissed out in pain through clenched teeth.

"Promise me you won't ask again" Touko said seriously.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it really hurts!" I said quickly. Touko released my arm. The instant my arm was free, I grabbed Touko and threw her on the bed. I jumped on top of her and tickled her. Touko started to laugh and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"N!" she giggled. I'll confess we were being really loud. Bianca and Cheren actually showed up outside our door and told us to shut up. After that, we were pretty quiet. Touko and I talked the rest of the night by whispering to each other until we fell asleep. Of course I was disappointed that I didn't get any information out of Touko. But like she said, I would get to see my surprise soon enough.

Travelling is strange. Some days I feel as though I could travel on forever without getting tired but on other days, I feel like I can't take another step. Today was one of those days.

"How much farther until we get there?"

"Sheesh N, are you getting tired already?" Bianca asked in a playful manner.

"No" I huffed. Touko smiled and squeezed my hand. I couldn't help but feel a little more energized from the small gesture. It was already late in the day and we were back in Nimbasa City. If we were heading through here to get to my surprise, why didn't we just stop here on the way instead of coming here first? I was very irritated, but I guess I'll have to deal with it.

Soon enough we went across some bridge and ended up in Driftveil City. I never came here before, but it was astounding. There were huge fancy hotels everywhere; it blew my mind. "We're stopping in this town for the night. We'll be staying here for a day or two also" Cheren announced.

We were staying here? Does that mean my surprise is in this city? "N?!" Bianca's voice called out.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You need to come rent us a hotel room!" Bianca said.

"What?! Why me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You're the rich one" Cheren said like it was the obvious reason. I sighed. I guess I have no choice. Bianca was already standing in front of a hotel, so I figured that was the one she wanted us to stay at. All of us went into the hotel, and I got us a room. The room was a fancy one complete with a kitchen, living area, bathroom, and two bedrooms. I rented it out for tonight and tomorrow night but that was it. The nice lady upfront handed me the key to my room and told us which floor to go to. I couldn't help but notice how she blew me a kiss and sent a flirtatious wink my way. I started to rub the back of my neck in embarrassment as we headed to our rooms. Touko just stayed quiet, but I could see the fire in her eyes.

"Oooh, N's got a fan" Bianca sang as we boarded the elevator. The doors started to close as a woman shouted, "Hold the elevator!" I quickly put my hand in between the two doors to prevent them from shutting. The woman quickly boarded the elevator with us, and I couldn't help but gasp at the person who looked so much like Touko.

"King N?!" she asked in surprise.

"Eve?!" I said. She smiled at my recognition. Suddenly, her arms were around my neck, and she was hugging me very tightly. And when I say very tightly I mean very tightly. So tightly that I almost couldn't breathe.

"It's so good to see you again" she muttered against my neck.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered out as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged Eve back. "What are you doing here? Where's Rosaline?"

"I'm staying at this hotel for the night. I'm actually on my way to see Rosaline. She lives a few towns over."

"That's so great to hear. How is—" I started to say but stopped once someone cleared their throat. I looked over at Cheren to see his hand in front of his mouth. I totally forgot everyone was here with me.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Cheren said through grit teeth. He was obviously annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Eve, from Team Plasma" I said proudly.

"Nice to meet your acquaintances" Eve said while bowing.

"Eve, this Cheren, Bianca...and Touko" I introduced.

"How do you do, ma'am?" Bianca said. Eve didn't respond. She was just staring at Touko and Touko at Eve. Touko looked calm and collective while Eve was burning with obvious jealousy. I do remember Eve saying she loved me before I left.

"Touko, I've heard so much about you" Eve stated.

"As I about you" Touko said back.

"So then you heard about N and I's relationship" Eve questioned.

"I have" Touko replied. "I'm so glad you helped N through the tough times. I wish I could have been there for him, but sadly, I was being hunted down by Team Plasma." Weird. Touko didn't even say that threateningly; it was more sorrowful.

"Yes, I was glad I could help him. He was the best boss in the world" Eve said. "I envy the fact that you have him now. I really miss him." I patted Eve's shoulder.

"No need to miss me" I said softly. Eve sighed.

"Don't let him go, Touko. You seem like a nice girl. I can see why he loves and chose you" Eve said as the elevator dinged and opened up to the floor below ours. Eve stepped out and looked at us all. "I'll always love you, N. Never forget that" Eve said with a small smile before the doors closed. Everything was dead silent.

"Whoa. She does look like Touko" Bianca stated.

"Yeah, she certainly does" I said before the doors opened up to our floor. We all got off the elevator and found our room. We parted ways to head to our own bedrooms. Touko and I got changed and climbed into bed. We laid down in silence. I started to nod off while thinking about my surprise, but before I fell completely asleep I heard Touko whisper, "She was nice. I'm glad she was with you when I couldn't be." I wrapped my arms around Touko and breathed in her scent before falling asleep.

_The next morning…_

Waking up to find three pairs of eyes staring at you is terrifying and probably heart attack inducing, in my opinion. I nearly screamed, but a hand covered my mouth before I could. "Arceus! What are you all doing in my room staring at me?"

"Waiting for you to wake up" Cheren said.

"Go on and get dressed. The longer you stay in here, the less time you have for your surprise" Bianca chirped.

"Fine" I groaned. I rolled off the bed and went over to my bag for some fresh clothes. However, there was no need because there was already a set of clothes sitting out for me. I looked over at my friends, but saw no one but Touko left in the room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at me. I gathered up my things and went to the bathroom.

After I got changed and ate, we all left the hotel. Everyone looked like they were ready to burst with excitement except for me. I am assuming they all think I will love the surprise. For their sake and not to hurt their feelings, I hope I do love the surprise. Bianca took the lead, but Cheren wasn't too far behind. I stayed in the back with Touko since she obviously had no clue to where we were going either. Bianca eventually ended up leading us to the edge of the town. We climbed a hill and on the other side, there was a small pathway that led to a small forest area.

"We're going in there" Bianca declared. "That's where your surprise is, N." I nodded. What could possibly be in the woods that would be so great besides Pokémon? Bianca started down the path and went straight into the forest. The path kept going but to my surprise, the path widened up into a clearing where a small cottage sat. "We're here!" Bianca shouted dramatically.

"Where is here exactly?" I said stupidly. Bianca turned around and pouted.

"Your surprise, silly" Bianca said. "Do you like it?"

"Ummm..." I said unsurely as I looked around the area.

"N" two voices breathed out. My eyes widened. I slowly turned around to look at the cottage entrance. In the doorway were the two most gorgeous women I've ever seen, besides Touko of course.

"An-Anthea? C-C-Concordia?" I said in disbelief. Tears immediately came to my eyes from happiness. Suddenly both girls ran towards me and embraced me in a hug. As soon as their arms were around me, I hugged them back. We all fell to our knees and cried.

"N, you're so grown up" Anthea whispered out.

"I agree. You're quite the fetching young man" Concordia giggled.

"What are you two saying? You two look as stunning as before" I said. We all smiled at each other before getting up off the ground. I turned to look at Cheren and Bianca.

"Was this you're doing?" I asked. Bianca nodded her head excitedly and laughed. Cheren just looked at me with a soft and kind smile on his face.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said before giving both of them a hug. Bianca smiled and returned the hug while Cheren gently patted my back. I let them go and looked at Touko.

"I see why you didn't want to tell me the surprise." Touko stuck her tongue out at me.

"So N? I hear from some old allies that you shut down Team Plasma? Tell us about it" Anthea said. I followed my sisters into the cottage, my friends followed. We all sat down at a table for some tea while we talked.

"What happened after you disappeared, N?" Concordia asked with concern.

"It's a long story. Let's see. I travelled from our castle to the very bottom of the Unova region where I bought a house. I still live there to this day. After that I just lived off of mine and Ghetsis's money. I studied to become a professional Pokémon Doctor which I officially became a year ago. What else happened before the accident? Hmmm. I know! I got a girlfriend, who is now my fiancée. Touko" I said while kissing her cheek. Touko blushed.

"Fascinating. She's a beautiful human specimen. Quite young too" Concordia commented. "Is she royalty?" I shook my head 'no.' "Wealthy?" Again I shook my head. "A commoner?"

"If that's what you still call them these days. I mean, I don't think of anyone like that anymore. I'm a commoner myself nowadays" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you're right" Anthea said.

"Anyway, I was just living my life like a normal person when out of nowhere, Team Plasma breaks into my house and kidnaps me. I was taken back to the castle and threatened to be the king again. I agreed to all the terms of course, but I did everything my way. I treated all the staff fairly...unless I didn't like them" I muttered. "But besides that I made new friends, formed and escape plan, and officially shut down Team Plasma before leaving. Ghetsis didn't know what he got himself into by taking me back."

"We're so proud" Anthea stated. "After you left, nothing was the same. Ghetsis became more violent, the staff became more aggressive towards trainers, and we just couldn't stand it anymore. We had to get out of there and so we did. We've been living here ever since taking care of the Pokémon in the forest."

For the first time since we got here, I took notice of all the different Pokémon hiding behind or in different places throughout the cottage. There were a lot more than a person would suspect by just seeing with their eyes. I could hear all of the different voices of the Pokémon at one time if I really focused. "You have a lot of friends staying here" I stated. Touko, Cheren, and Bianca looked at me.

"I don't see that many Pokémon around" Cheren said while scanning the room with his eyes and looking through the window.

"I can hear them. They're hiding because their scared of us." Concordia nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I hear them too. They're debating if they should trust you or not" Concordia said. Touko jumped up out of her chair and planted her fists on her hips. Some of the voices in my head shrieked in fear from the sudden action.

"They don't have to be scared. We won't hurt them. We can be their friends" Touko said confidently. She started to search the room for any Pokémon that might be hiding.

"Touko, I don't know if that's—" I started to say but stopped once I realized I was too late. Touko already found a Pokémon hiding in the freezer. It was a Vanillite. The small Pokémon freaked out and tried to run away, but Touko grabbed it before it could fly off. I could hear its small voice saying how it's last trainer abused it and now it was afraid Touko was going to hurt it. "Touko, I really don't—."

To my surprise, Touko pulled out an ice cube from the fridge and started to rub the Vanillite with it. The Vanillite immediately relaxed and snuggled closer to Touko. Touko laughed and started to pet the Pokémon. She went back to her chair and sat down. With one hand, she searched her backpack for something. Once her eyes lit up, I realized she found what she was looking for. She retracted her hand from her bag and pulled out some Berry Juice and an Icy Rock. The Vanillite left Touko's hold and started to sip on the Berry Juice through the straw.

Once it was finished getting a drink, it flew down to the Icy Rock Touko put on the table and grabbed it. The Vanillite looked at Touko with a smile. "You can keep it. I have plenty more where that came from" Touko said with a laugh. Anthea, Concordia, and I were all in shock. I didn't even think Touko would gain the Vanillite's trust so quickly.

"How did you do that? Not even I or Concordia could get that Vanillite to come near us" Anthea asked with suspicion. Touko smiled.

"You just need to show a little love" Touko said simply. She continued to rub the Vanillite with a new ice cube and watch it play with its new Icy Rock. I smiled at her kindness and fell in love with Touko a little more.

"N, can we talk to you for a moment alone?" Anthea whispered. I nodded and followed my sisters into another room. The room we were in was empty but when we went in, Pokémon immediately surrounded us. I guess they could sense my ability just like Anthea and Concordia's.

"N, your fiancée is amazing!" Concordia announced.

"I know. I also know that she has this strange connection with Pokémon that I don't think anyone will ever understand." Anthea put hand on my shoulder.

"You do too" she said. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind.

"Maybe, that's why Reshiram and Zekrom chose us!"

Anthea and Concordia's eyes widened but they only nodded. "We should get back to the room." I nodded and went back to the room where Cheren, Bianca, and Touko were. To my surprise, again, the whole room was filled with Pokémon. Bianca and Cheren were holding some Pokémon, but they were all surrounding Touko who was laughing and playing with them. She was also searching through her bag and handing out all sorts of items to all of them. It was a sight to behold. It was also a real turn on if I do say so myself.

After staying until it got dark, Anthea, Concordia, and I were caught up in each other's lives. Touko also made over a dozen new friends. In truth, it was the best day I've had in a long time. But sadly, it had to end. We all left the cottage and went back to the hotel to get some rest before leaving tomorrow again to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Family reunions are so enjoyable. Please review or flame. Sorry about the late update. I usually update every other day but I decided to go to every three days. I know it's sort of mean but I made the updates slower because I'm no getting many reviews. No reviews the longer it takes to update. That is how it's gonna be now. So this every three days may turn to every four or five. I'd leave a review if you want a fast update.**


	5. Love Hurts

Touko's POV

Ah, there is no place in Unova like Nuvema Town. I stretched my arms out and spun around as I fell backwards and landed on a soft patch of grass. N fell down beside me. "I'll never get tired of this place. I'm so happy I live here" I sighed out in happiness.

"Me too. But mostly because you're here" N said while looking over at me. I smiled.

"You're so sweet" I said while reaching over and pecking N on the lips. He smiled.

"Hey, do want to come over to Professor Juniper's with me? I told my Pokémon I'd go see them after I got back" I said while standing up and brushing the grass off of my clothes and out of my hair.

"Sure."

"Great! Let's go!" I said excitedly. I grabbed one of N's hands and hoisted him off the ground. I grabbed N's hand and swung it back and forth as we walked over to Professor Juniper's. Bianca was probably already there or at her house. Cheren immediately went home to tell his parents about the Gym. He was really excited about it.

As we reached the automatic doors, I could see a couple already inside talking to Professor Juniper along with Bianca. Bianca was holding onto the handle of a cart that had three Poké Balls on it. One of them or maybe both must be picking out a starter Pokémon. Weird. They look a little old to be starting a journey. I guess they just decided on it. "Hey. Let's go see which Pokémon they get" N suggested. I nodded my head.

"Well, we have three Pokémon here that you can choose from. I just want you to know before you make your choice that each of these Pokémon have their own distinct personalities. You should really choose one that fits your personality. You're bound to have a stronger relationship that way. Well, here you go!" Professor Juniper exclaimed as she pushed the cart a little towards the couple. The dirty blond man picked up each of the Poké Balls and released the Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig.

"Which one do you think I should get Prescott?" the guy asked his girlfriend. The girl crouched down and carefully inspected each small Pokémon.

"I don't know, Matt. They're all so cute" the girl responded.

For some reason or no reason at all, N tensed up beside me and squeezed my hand tightly. It really hurt.

"Ow! N, stop it! That hurts" I whispered harshly while clawing at his hand to try and pry it off mine. My struggle to get N to let go of my hand was a failure. I groaned. I grabbed a hold of N's arm and pushed myself away from him. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. N jumped and let go of my hand. The couple picking out a Pokémon swiveled around to see what the commotion was all about. Their jaws dropped.

"King N?!" they both said in surprise. N turned around and began quickly walking back to the door. Before he could escape, I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist.

"N, where are you going? I thought that you were going to come with me to see my Pokémon? They'd love to see you" I said. Why was he leaving? N could obviously hear the hurt in my voice because he turned around and gave me puppy dog eyes. I gave him puppy dog eyes right back. We stared at each other for a long time before he groaned and turned back around. He pulled the bill of his cap down to cover his eyes and started dragging me out back. However, we never made it out the doors. That couple that was picking out the Pokémon blocked our path instead. Well, the girl was the doing the most blocking.

"Prescott?! Leave King N alone. Maybe he doesn't want to see us" the blonde guy said lowly. Prescott? Where have I heard that name before?

"Matt, ssshh! N! Are you avoiding us?" the Prescott girl hissed.

"…" I looked over at N. He was staring at the ground. I nudged him in the arm. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I left the Team Plasma life behind me. After I left, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see anyone again" N mumbled. I hugged N's arm and leaned onto it.

"I told you" Matt said to Prescott.

"Not even your former fiancée?" Prescott frowned.

"Fiancée?" I said in confusion. I let go of N's arm, but I still held onto his hand. My thumb was rubbing my engagement ring and turning it back and forth on my finger.

"Yeah, I'm Prescott. I used to be N's fiancée when he was in Team Plasma. He left before we got married though" Prescott said sadly. Tears started coming to her eyes. Matt, who I assumed was her boyfriend but now I'm not so sure, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yes. Prescott. I remember the name. N did mention you before. He said Ghetsis set up the marriage, right?" I recalled. Prescott nodded slowly.

"So who is this, N?" Prescott said while looking at N then looking at me then back to him.

"My fiancée" N said quietly.

"What was that?"

"My fiancée!" N said louder. Prescott stiffened and took a step back from me like I was dangerous. I flinched. She was glaring at me and to be honest, she was scaring me and that was saying something considering I don't get scared easily. I stepped closer to N and held onto his arm again. I felt childish, like a little girl that needed protected, but I didn't feel comfortable with this Prescott girl here.

"Oh, that's great. What's her name?" Matt cut in, not noticing anything going on around him. I ducked my head behind N. N looked back at me then back at Prescott.

"Her name is Touko" N said coldly.

Prescott's eyes widened. Suddenly, she got confidence and stepped towards N. "I thought you said Touko was just a little girl that you met. I thought you said you were just friends" Prescott said in disbelief.

"I lied. What else was I supposed to say to my _fiancée_ at the time? 'Oh, by the way I have a girlfriend that I love and would rather be with then with you.' I'm sorry but that would have been a horrible thing to say. You're a nice girl, Prescott. I didn't want to hurt your feelings" N sighed out. Prescott laughed.

"So you're telling me that you're going to get married to this-this-this kid?" Prescott asked angrily. "She's not even that pretty. Arceus, she's not even fully developed in some places!" I looked down at my body. I know Prescott was speaking out of heartbreak because of loving N, but the words still hurt. I couldn't help but wonder if they were true. I never cared about my looks. I didn't even wear girly clothes. I just went with what made me feel comfortable. My eyes started to water.

"Prescott!" Matt scolded.

"Stay out of this, Matt!" she yelled at her friend. "What does this little slut think she is going to get by going out with you?" I started to back away from everyone. I looked around. Professor Juniper was standing there, staring at us with wide eyes. Bianca was slowly walking towards me. I bolted before she could get close enough.

"I take back what I said" I could hear N say. "Once a bitch, always a bitch." I kept running until I was in my room at my house. I jumped onto the bed and cried into the pillow. I didn't know what to do or think. I just wanted all of the people that love N to go away. Eve, Prescott, and anyone who loved him that I didn't know about to disappear. Everything would be so much easier.

As I began collecting my thoughts, someone knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted. Despite my request, the person opened the door and walked in anyway. I felt my bed shift under the weight as the person sat down. I could only guess the person was N.

"Are you okay?" a male voice said. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked over to see Matt sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I sniffled. Matt awkwardly chuckled.

"I wanted to apologize about my girlfriend" he said. So they were dating.

"She wasn't acting like much of a girlfriend" I said softly.

"I love her to death, but I know she still likes N. It hurts knowing that and especially watching her back there, but what can I do? I'm sorry she was being so mean, but I actually think meeting you was a good reality check for her. Now she knows N is taken, plus N sort of hates her now. I feel bad but that's how it has to be I guess" Matt said while looking at me. His piercing green eyes stared into my blue ones. I nodded.

"I'm glad I could help" I chuckled half-heartedly. Matt smiled. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry again, and I know it's horrible of me to ask you this but could you come back with me? I think Professor Juniper is about to kick us out and I really wanted to get a Pokémon before I go. You see, N told us to start new lives and I want to start a journey with a Pokémon of my very own instead of a stolen one. Can you help me?"

"So that's why you came?" I giggled. Matt blushed. I wiped my eyes with my arm before standing up. I walked out of my house with Matt. I wrapped an arm around his waist, and he did the same with me. "I think you should get a Tepig."

"Huh?" Matt said.

"Tepig. It's fiery like your girlfriend, but it makes people feel warm like you just did with me. You made me feel warm inside when you came to talk to me" I explained. Matt nodded in understanding. We both walked back into Professor Juniper's lab. N and Bianca were both yelling at Prescott, but as we walked in, they stopped and looked at us. They were all frozen in place as Matt and I walked over to Professor Juniper, who was trying to calm the three starter Pokémon down.

"Professor Juniper, I made a choice. I'd like Tepig" Matt said as he kneeled down and rubbed the little pig between the ears. Professor Juniper looked at me, and I nodded. She smiled and handed Matt Tepig's Poké Ball.

"Wise choice. Did you have some help with that?" Professor Juniper joked. Matt laughed in embarrassment. He stood up and recalled Tepig to its Poké Ball. He wrapped his arm around my waist again and led me over to N.

"I can see why you fell in love with her. Touko is an amazing girl" Matt said while letting go of my waist. I blushed. N nodded. Matt returned to Prescott's side.

"Prescott, we should leave" Matt said.

"But—" Prescott tried to say.

"Now" he said sternly. Prescott looked at the ground but glared at me as she passed by. Lastly, she looked up at N with a smile but her expression turned into a frown. I looked up at N to see him staring at me intensely. Matt and Prescott were about to go out the door when I remembered something. I ran up to Matt and stood on my tippy toes as I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. For everything" I whispered in his ear. He blushed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek too.

"It was nothing" he whispered before leading a fuming Prescott out the door and away from Nuvema Town. N came up behind me and led me out back to where my Pokémon were waiting.

"You know Prescott was way out of line, right?" N asked me softly. I nodded. "You are perfect. You're beautiful and drop dead gorgeous. I bet Cheren would say the same thing. Plus, you're everything I ever wanted. I know you're not here for anything. I also know you're not a kid. You're very mature for your age. You're a young lady now. My young lady."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You sounded like my mom at the end." N shook his head before leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back and eventually we ended up on the ground. N was on top, kissing me. All my Pokémon were watching. It was embarrassing but perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing happened at the end between N and Touko besides kissing. Review and tell me what you think. I felt nice and decided to update today but the next update might not be as soon as this one without more reviews.**


	6. The Final Battle Begins

_A couple of months later…_

N's POV

"Tomorrow's your birthday" Bianca cheered as she grabbed Touko by the hands and twirled her around the room. "You'll finally be eighteen!" Touko laughed.

"Why are you saying it like I'm the last person to turn eighteen?" Touko questioned the bubbly blonde. Bianca looked at Touko in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca said.

"Bianca! You're younger than me. You won't be eighteen until a few weeks" Touko chuckled.

"I know that" Bianca said. Touko rolled her eyes. I smiled at the two friends and opened the fridge up. I scanned its contents then grabbed a bottle of water out of it. I closed up the refrigerator and went upstairs. I went into the Infirmary where Cheren was waiting and grabbed a bowl off a shelf. I filled the bowl with fresh water and set in on the floor where a Joltik and Sewaddle were sitting. They both went up to the bowl and started to get a drink.

Cheren sat down on a chair in the corner and watched the Pokémon as they finished getting a drink and started playing with one another. "Sewaddle was abandoned by its Trainer and Joltik was injured in a battle with a wild Pokémon" I explained, interrupting the younger male's thoughts. Cheren looked at me then back at the Pokémon.

"To be a teacher, I have to know a lot of information about Pokémon. I already know a lot, but I just can't figure it out. You and Touko have this bond with Pokémon I would never be able to explain to my students. I also think that there is a lot that I still need to learn. I feel that you know some of that stuff, N. You probably know more about Pokémon than I ever could. Could you teach me what you know?" Cheren said suddenly.

"You know, Cheren. I don't understand the bond Touko and I have with Pokémon either. I guess if you want to learn about that, you have to feel and experience it. As for the information I have on Pokémon, it is probably the same you have. Sure, I also know extensive knowledge and formulas on anything medically related to Pokémon, but other than that it is probably what you know already. I can teach you what I know already if you really want, but I feel that you'll learn as you go" I said. Cheren nodded.

"I'll do both. Learn from you and as I go. I have to learn as much as possible before next month. That's when I'll move to Aspertia and become the Gym Leader."

"Whatever you want" I said carelessly. I removed the rubber gloves from my hands and petted the two Pokémon in the room before leaving. Cheren followed me out. We both went downstairs to see the two females in the house talking away.

"We should get going, Bianca" Cheren stated. Bianca frowned.

"Awww, but why?" Bianca whined. Cheren sighed. He went over to Bianca and grabbed her hand. She was regretful to go, but she willingly followed Cheren out the door and into the cool night air. It was later out than I thought.

"It's getting late. You should probably go home now" I said. Touko shook her head.

"I told my mom I'm staying here for the night."

"Are you going to stay in the guest room like you're supposed to or come with me?" Touko didn't say anything. She just walked past me and up the stairs with a big smile on her face. I didn't need to know an answer, however, because I already knew where she was going to sleep. I turned around and smirked. I followed Touko up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door softly behind me. I took off my clothes but left my boxers on and put on some sweatpants. Touko was already in my bed under the covers. I crawled in beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She scooted closer to my body and laid her head on my chest. We both fell asleep not knowing what would be waiting for us the next day.

_In the morning…_

I woke up to the sound of bird Pokémon chirping. I sat up and yawned. Today was Touko's birthday, and I was so excited except for some reason I had a strange feeling of foreboding. My heart was beating wildly, and I had no explanation to why. I shook the feeling off and climbed out of the bed. I looked at the bed to see that Touko wasn't there. I wasn't too surprised. She probably got up early and went to her house to see her mom.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I checked the whole house to see if Touko was here, but thankfully she wasn't. I smiled to myself as I went up to the guest bedroom, a place Touko rarely went to anymore. I lifted up one of the pillows on the bed and grabbed the small rectangular present from off the mattress. I gently placed the black gift into my pocket and went downstairs. Maybe I should go see Touko now? Who knows when she'll get back? I thought about it for a little while before deciding it would be the best thing to do.

The first place I went to go find Touko was her house. Mrs. White was standing in the kitchen humming along as she baked a cake. "Mrs. White?" She turned around. There was flour and frosting on her face.

"Yes, Natural?" she said as she mixed the homemade icing. I had a feeling Touko wasn't here.

"Is Touko here by any chance?" I said meekly. Mrs. White shook her head.

"No. She hasn't been here all day. I thought she was with you?" Mrs. White questioned.

"She left the house by the time I got up. She must be with Cheren or Bianca. I'll tell you when I find her" I said as I walked out the door and towards Bianca's house. I knocked on the door to her house and Bianca's dad opened up the door.

"Hello, my boy! Come in! Bianca was just getting ready to come see you" her dad said loudly. I nodded my head in respect and went up to Bianca's room. She was sitting at her desk and staring intensely at a pink box. She was struggling to tie a ribbon around it. Her fingers fumbled with the bow as she tried to make each of its loops equal in size.

"Bianca? Do you need help?"

"No" Bianca said in annoyance. "I'm just trying to make this present look perfect. I can't wait until Touko sees how pretty it looks." Bianca struggled with the bow for a few more minutes before letting go of it in defeat. "I guess this will have to do" she sighed out as she picked up the present and walked over to me.

"I was going to come to your house once I finished up the wrapping. We can go now if you want?"

"Go ahead without me. I have to stop by Cheren's. Touko hasn't been here today has she?" Bianca frowned.

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll meet you back at my house." I left Bianca's house with doubt in my mind that Touko would be at Cheren's. Cheren's house was only next door so it wasn't long before I found myself in Cheren's room. Cheren was sitting on his bed reading a book. I glanced at the books title. Judging by what it was called, I was guessing the book was about Pokémon type advantages/disadvantages. "Hey, Cheren." I said. Cheren continued reading but held up a rectangular object with a bow on it.

"Relax, I have a present this time" he said. He forgot to give Touko a present last year, and I yelled at him for it.

"That's not why I'm here. Have you seen Touko? I can't find her anywhere" I said worriedly.

"Did you try Professor Juniper's lab? I know she likes to go there, so her Pokémon can see her on her birthday before she gets too caught up in the celebration and doesn't have time to visit" Cheren said even though he was too engrossed in his book to say anything else.

"You're right! I totally forgot! Thanks Cheren!" I ran out the door and headed straight for Professor Juniper's lab. I pulled out my present for Touko out of my pocket. I was so excited to give it to her. I know she's been dying to get one. "Professor Juniper! Professor Juniper!" I called out.

"Yes, N?" she asked as she looked through one of her filing cabinets.

"Is Touko out back?" I asked quickly.

"Touko? Why no. I saw her leaving your house a few hours ago. She was heading back to her house I think when this guy with green hair went up to her. It was long like yours. I figured it was you" Professor Juniper explained. Green hair? Longish like mine? My eyes widened. No it couldn't be! I dropped Touko's present and ran. I ran as fast as I could.

"Reshiram! Come on out my friend!" I commanded as I threw its Poké Ball in the air. My dragon friend appeared in front of me and roared as it spread its wings. Bianca ran out of my house to see what was going on, and Cheren appeared beside me.

"What are you doing?" Cheren said. I looked at him fearfully.

"He's got her!" I said in panic.

"Who's got who?" Bianca asked as she joined Cheren and me.

"Ghetsis has Touko" I said while jumping onto Reshiram's back. "I have to find her. Reshiram, I want you to track down Zekrom. Please, do your best my friend." Reshiram roared and flapped its wings powerfully, and it took off in the sky. We flew above Route 1 for a little ways before making a sharp left and heading towards some kind of island like place. I knew it was one of the Routes I just couldn't remember which one. Touko said it was sort of secluded and hard to get to without the right Pokémon. I also knew this is where Touko got her Larvesta egg.

Reshiram stayed low to the ground as we flew closer to the landform. Reshiram landed on a small beach where I dismounted. I recalled Reshiram back to its Poké Ball before beginning my way to the top.

As I neared the highest part of the Route, I could see Team Plasma members surrounding the area. My eyes widened in surprise. They didn't look normal. Instead of the silver and white uniform they used to wear, they were now wearing a tight fitting black one. I cursed under my breath. As stealthily as I could, I snuck around the guards and hid behind a tree. I peeked out from behind it and saw Ghetsis and Touko standing on the ridge of a cliff. I almost called out, but I stopped myself in time. I had to stay hidden.

"Ghetsis!" Touko hissed out. Blood came out of her mouth as she spoke. Her lip was split and one of her eyes was starting to get a purple ring under it. I growled. Touko unclipped a Poké Ball from her belt and expanded it. A red beam emitted from the containment device and Klink-Klang appeared before Touko. Team Plasma grunts formed a line in front of Touko to block her from Ghetsis. Touko grit her teeth and started shouting commands to her partner as the grunts called out their own Pokémon.

I took this as my chance to face my father. I ran out from behind the tree and charged right at Ghetsis. Ghetsis turned towards me and smiled.

"Grunts, kill the girl" he ordered as he withdrew a Poké Ball from under his cloak.

"Yes, sir!" they all said. I summoned Reshiram just as Ghetsis called out a Golurk.

"This will be a battle to the finish. All of this will only stop once one of us is dead" Ghetsis said darkly.

"I'm sorry, Touko" I whispered as I looked at the ground in shame. Once I got a hold of myself, I looked up at Ghetsis with defiance and smirked.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"

"Golurk, Bone Rush!"

The two moves clashed and the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry. No battle scenes next chapter. I hate writing out battles. Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Champions Are Winners

Touko's POV

"Klink-Klang! Use Discharge!" I ordered. Klink-Klang's body started to glow a bright yellow before releasing a high voltage of electricity into the surrounding air and towards the enemies. The attack was a direct hit on a few of Team Plasma's Pokémon. Some were knocked out immediately while others stood their ground.

"Sandile! Dig!" a Team Plasma Member ordered. I smirked. The Sandile emerged from underneath my partner, but Klink-Klang floated slightly to the side and the attack missed. Ground-Type moves wouldn't do much to Klink-Klang anyway since its ability is Levitate.

I glanced past the Team Plasma Grunts and saw Ghetsis call out a Golurk. It was huge. Facing against the tall Pokémon was Reshiram. I scanned the area and saw N standing behind Reshiram, readying himself for a battle. I knew he wasn't much of a battler, but he's been watching me for years. I must confess that when he does actually battle, he's really good. He's better than most Trainers who have years of experience.

N may not know it but I think battling is in his blood. That's one reason he's strong, but the other is because of his bond with Pokémon. Real and unbreakable. I turned my attention back to my own opponents and continued calling out attack after attack.

This day was supposed to be great but so far it is unrealistic. First, I was kidnapped. Next, I'm battling against Team Plasma and N is facing Ghetsis. Now it's raining with fire and ghost attacks blowing up behind the grunts like an action movie using explosives. Of course there were the occasional dragon and ground type attacks too, but mostly fire and ghost attacks were used.

I was down to the last few grunts, but I could tell they were really strong. Their Pokémon wouldn't stay down even after getting heavy damage. Everyone else that was already defeated either ran off or fled the scene. I probably would never see them again.

The battling raged on for another hour or so before I defeated the few grunts left. I was about to go and help N face Ghetsis but, before I could, three strange men with white hair appeared before me along with some kind of scientist.

"Hello, my name is Colress. I've heard so much about you from Ghetsis. I've been so eager to meet with you. I've been wanting to see if you can bring out your Pokémon's true power. Let's have a battle and find out, shall we?" the scientist said. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose more before grabbing a Poké Ball from his lab coat's pocket. He threw the Poké Ball into the air, and it opened up to release a Magneton. The Magneton glared at Klink-Klang, who already took quite a bit of damage, with hatred. Colress grinned before attacking.

I attacked head-on with all my power. Klink-Klang took out three out of six of Colress's Pokémon before fainting. I recalled my friend before summoning Volcarona. So far, Colress has used electric or steel type Pokémon so my fire/bug type Pokémon would be my best option right now.

As I suspected, I finished Colress off in the blink of an eye. "You can bring out your Pokémon's full power. Truly amazing. I must get back to my lab and write down these results. They are astounding." I watched Colress leave in a hurry. He was strange. My attention quickly focused solely on the three men left standing between N and I. They all smiled darkly before disappearing out of thin air. I took a step back in fear as I looked back and forth to see where they might have gone. Suddenly, they all appeared in front of me. It was almost like they teleported but that couldn't be possible. I didn't see any Pokémon around that could have used a move like that on them. "W-W-Who are y-you?" I stuttered out. One the guys quirked their head to the side and grinned.

"We are the Shadow Triad" he said. "We are highly trained ninjas. And we would like to put our skills to use to exterminate you." I backed up in horror. Were they going to battle or use their bare hands? The thought scared me. I saw Poké Balls attached on their belt, but they made no move to remove one to use. They just kept inching closer and closer to me.

"V-Volcarona! Use Flamethrower!" my partner obeyed my command, but the Shadow Triad disappeared. I gulped. My fear took over, and I ran as fast as I could to get to the nearby cottage where I got Volcarona as an egg. I was almost there when the ninjas appeared before me again. "Stay away from me!" I shouted. My hair and clothes were sticking to my face and body. I felt bad for Volcarona because its wings were getting wet and its fire type moves weren't as strong as they could be, but I didn't know what to do. Then out of the blue, an idea formed in my head.

I recalled Volcarona and brought out my Samurott. Samurott should be stronger in the rain and it was like a ninja, right? Samurott was fast and he had his seamitars that he could use. Samurott was the perfect opponent for these three ninjas. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back before letting the action begin.

The Shadow Triad as I suspected didn't pull out their Poké Balls but they all pulled out different weapons. One pulled out ninja stars, one pulled out a sword from who knows where, and the last one had a staff in hand. "Samurott, Razor Shell!" Samurott nodded then stood up on its hind legs. It withdrew its seamitars, which transform into swords, and swiftly moved towards its opponents. The Shadow Triad guy with the ninja stars crouched down began tossing his stars in the air. They spun quickly towards Samurott, but he rapidly deflected them off his swords. Samurott reached the star guy and quickly sliced at him before he could disappear. They guy got hit and flew backwards and into a tree. He fell to the ground with a thud and just laid there.

I ran over to him and examined him. He was knocked unconscious, but otherwise, he was fine. "Samurott, dodge any attacks used against you until I get back. Samurott sheathed his swords and got back on all four legs. He ran around, dodging the remaining two ninjas' attacks as they appeared and disappeared in different places. It was then that I realized that they weren't teleporting but actually running. They were moving so quickly that it was hard to see with the untrained eye. I grabbed the knocked out Shadow Triad Member before dragging him into the cabin. I removed all of his clothes, except for his underwear, and threw them outside in the rain. I sat him up in a seat before grabbing some rope that was in a closet and tying him to the chair. I made sure he was secured to the chair before rushing back out into the storm.

"Samurott, use Razor Shell again!" I said as I got close enough to my Pokémon so that it could hear me. Samurott repositioned itself on its hind legs and unsheathed his seamitars again and powered them up with Razor Shell to look like swords. "Go for the guy with the staff in his hands!" Samurott charged at the ninja with the staff and attacked. The guy blocked the attack with his staff by putting above his head, but Samurott wasn't going to give up easily. "Keep going, you can do it" I shouted. The ninja with the sword began to sneak up behind Samurott. "Samurott, behind you!" Samurott's eye drifted backwards to see the oncoming attack. He pushed his swords down onto the staff with more pressure. The Shadow Triad Member, with the staff, widened his eyes in surprise as his staff broke into three pieces. Samurott brought his swords down and knocked the guy unconscious. Once he finished that guy off quickly, he turned around just as the last ninja swung his sword. The two swords Samurott was using connected with the ninja's sword making a loud metal clanking sound.

"Take him down!" I yelled before grabbing the second unconscious ninja and tying him up in the cottage along with his friend. I took off his clothes too and moved him away from his accomplice. I couldn't have them trying to help each other escape when they woke back up. As for me taking off their clothes, it was just a precaution. There could have been some kind of hidden weapon on their clothes that I didn't know about. I didn't want them using it and getting away.

When I got outside, Samurott already knocked the last guy out. I saw his sword laying a few feet away from his body. Samurott was lowering itself back onto its four legs before picking the guy up with his head and bringing him to me. We took the final Shadow Triad Member inside the cottage and tied him up. I walked over to Samurott and petted him on the head for a job well done. "You stay here and watch them. I don't want them escaping. I'm going to go call for the police then help N. I'll be back" I said before walking outside to stand under the small roof that was over the door. I looked down at my Xtransceiver and noticed all the water on it. I wiped the water off as best I could before making a phone call.

The reception was terrible but I managed to call the police and tell them my location. The message was sort of crackly and jumbled, but I know they knew what was happening. They would send a police squad to come retrieve the Shadow Triad, any remaining Team Plasma Members hiding out, and Ghetsis once we were through with him. I hung up once the call ended and ran back to the area N was at.

At the battle location, I almost froze in fear. The whole surrounding area was scorched or covered in rocks and dirt. Trees were on fire and there was almost no grass left. N and Ghetsis look frighteningly similar. Both had their green hair plastered to their faces and their clothes were singed and tattered. Reshiram and Golurk still looked full of energy and ready to fight. Through the rain, I heard N's voice call out an attack ,and Reshiram opened its mouth up and started to charge up and attack. Another voice could be heard through the rain, and it was Ghetsis's as he also ordered an attack of his own.

Golurk raised its arms up in the air and glowing holes formed. Rocks started falling from them and hitting Reshiram with full force. Rock Tomb. I shook my head before rushing over to N.

"N! N!" I screamed. His gaze was averted from the battle as he looked at me.

"Touko?" he said softly. He opened up his arms as I got close enough and wrapped me in a hug. "I came to rescue you. I was so worried when I couldn't find you anywhere in Nuvema Town." I silently nodded and cried into his chest. He pushed me away slightly as he wiped away my tears even thought they could have been raindrops for all I know.

"Let me help you defeat Ghetsis" I said determinately. N shook his head.

"No, this is my fight. He's my father, so I'm the one that has to stop him."

"But N, I wanna help" I protested. N smiled then kissed me on the forehead.

"If you want to help, then you'll just have to stay put and just cheer me on" he said. I frowned but stayed a little ways back from him anyway. N turned back towards his father and Golurk.

"I see your little girlfriend came here to help you" Ghetsis said smugly. "Poor N needs a little girl's help." N didn't say anything. He just stood there glaring at his father.

"No, this is a battle between you and me. No one else. Let's finish this! Reshiram, use Dark Pulse!" Ghetsis smiled.

"Indeed, let's finish until the end" Ghetsis said before calling out an attack. I clutched a fist to my heart. Why did it feel like this wasn't going to end well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So N had a foreboding in the last chapter and now Touko feels like something isn't quite right. Is it the same thing or two separate feelings? Read and find out. Don't forget a review either.**


	8. Til' Death Do Us Part

N's POV

The two attacks used by Golurk and Reshiram collided. The power and energy built up at their intersection point until it couldn't contain itself any longer. The power burst and caused an explosion. The force was so strong that it almost knocked me off my feet. I adjusted my footing quickly and put both my arms up to block my face from any debris. The smoke cleared and Reshiram along with Golurk were obviously hurt.

"N! You can do it!" Touko cheered from behind me. I smiled.

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse!" I called out. Reshiram roared before charging up the blue beam.

"Golurk, use Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis said calmly. I could see his fake red eye shining in the distance. I knew he was confident about this battle. He was getting cockier by the minute even though the battle was pretty equal right now. I knew in a little while he'd be so confident that he would win that I could turn this battle around.

Reshiram's Dragon Pulse zoomed towards Golurk. Golurk released its attack a second later. Both attacks missed each other but passed each other in parallel lines. "Dodge it." Golurk moved quickly to the side. It was fast for a large and heavy Pokémon.

"Reshiram. Take the hit. I know you can do it" I said loudly enough for Reshiram to hear over the rain and thunder that was beginning to shake the sky. Reshiram got a hold of its footing and positioned its arms in a defensive block as the attack got nearer. Once the attack made an impact on Reshiram, it pushed my friend back a few feet. Reshiram's feet dug into the ground as it tried to keep itself upright and steady. I could tell Reshiram took on some damage but nothing it couldn't handle. Besides, this is exactly what I wanted to happen.

I could already see Ghetsis grinning like a mad man. He probably thinks he gained the upper hand, and that is exactly what I want him to think. "Reshiram, fly into the air. You know what to do!" I shouted. Reshiram shook off the previous damage like it was nothing. It unfurled its wings before flapping them and taking off into the sky. Reshiram flew around in the rain like it didn't mind how the rain drained the power from its fire type moves.

Ghetsis frowned at my command. "Golurk, use Psychic to get that beast down from there" Ghetsis growled out in aggravation. Golurk raised its hands in the air. They started to glow a blue color as Golurk summoned its psychic power. Perfect.

"Reshiram! Use Dark Pulse then Fusion Flare!" Reshiram swooped down from the sky and quickly lost altitude as it neared Golurk. Reshiram, suddenly, started to glow blue. Its descent was stopped as Golurk caught Reshiram in its control. Reshiram was literally only a foot away from Golurk now. The only problem now was that Dark Pulse was already charged up. Reshiram released the attack on Golurk, who dropped the psychic hold on Reshiram as the direct hit took its toll on the ghost/ground type Pokémon.

Immediately following the dark type attack, however, was Fusion Flare. Reshiram wasted to time using Fusion Flare right after Dark Pulse as I commanded. Golurk was already in a daze from the last attack, so it didn't stand a chance of dodging this one. "Now, Fusion Flare!" Reshiram powered up the attack and hit Golurk head-on with it. Golurk stumbled backwards before falling onto its back. It lied there unmoving. I smiled in success.

"N! You did it! I knew you would win" Touko chirped as she jumped towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I spun her around in joy at my victory. I set her down gently to turn back to Ghetsis. He recalled Golurk back into its containment device and glared at me.

"This battle has just begun. I will not be defeated so easily" Ghetsis said in a serious tone.

"Well see about that" I said back. Ghetsis's eyes flickered to the side for a second, but I didn't know what he was looking at. Then out of nowhere, he held up his Team Plasma staff and pointed it in my direction. The bottom tip of it transformed and a metal point emerged from the bottom. My eyes widened in surprise, as did Touko's. What was that thing? Ghetsis grinned before pressing a button on the side of the staff. The metal point began charging up electricity. I finally realized the purpose of the weapon, but I was too late. A bolt of electricity was coming straight for us. As the electricity approached, I realized what Ghetsis was looking at earlier. He was looking at Touko.

Ghetsis was aiming to hit Touko. I started to move in front of her, but I was too slow. Touko let out a short shriek before the electricity surrounded her body and swallowed it up. I watched as her muscles convulsed over and over again. Some of her skin also started to burn. She was frozen in a silent screaming position as her whole body absorbed how ever much electric voltage was sent at her. It didn't help that she was wet from the rain either. Finally, Touko dropped onto her knees then fell forward. He body twitched every few seconds from the shock.

I ran up to Touko in horror. Why couldn't I be faster than electricity? I grabbed her body and gathered her onto my lap. I did a quick inspection of her. Her arms and legs had some bubbling skin, her face was a little red from burns, the ends of her hair was singed a little, and her left ring finger was blackened around the ring. No. No. No. This can't be happening. "Touko? Touko? Come on you have to wake up" I said softly as I shook her body a little. Touko only moaned. I took that as a good sign. "Come on. I need your help." Touko's eyes slowly opened, but they quickly were squeezed shut afterwards as Touko let out a hiss of pain.

"N, I feel terrible" Touko breathed out as she opened her eyes back up. I laughed in relief. I gently picked her up bridal style. I faced Ghetsis again. I wouldn't stand for this any longer. I was angry and ready to end this battle.

"Surrender now, Ghetsis. The police will be here any minute now" I stated. Ghetsis growled as he took a step back. Reshiram and I each stepped forward. I wasn't going to let Ghetsis get away. Touko just looked onwards towards Ghetsis. Her eyes looked like they were contemplating something, but I didn't question what was wrong.

"This may be the end, my dear boy, but just know that there always will be people after you. You will never truly be safe. I have made sure of that just in case this scenario happened" Ghetsis warned as he eyed Reshiram while taking another step back. Reshiram snorted and smoke came out from its nostrils. Its tail also glowed brighter than before. Ghetsis took a step backwards for the third time.

"N-N-N-No. Ghetsis, w-wait" Touko stuttered out weakly. I looked down at her in confusion. Her eyes were wide with fear. I looked back up towards Ghetsis. My eyes widened in realization also.

"F-F-Father! Stop! Don't move!" I shouted out in panic. Ghetsis either didn't hear me, or he ignored what I said as he took one more step back. His foot hit the edge of the cliff and slipped. Ghetsis struggled to catch his balance but retained it after flapping his arms for a minute or two. He looked up at me with hatred one last time before the cliff caved under his weight. He screamed as he plummeted to the ground. "Reshiram!" I called out quickly. Reshiram took off towards where Ghetsis was previously standing then dove down the edge of the cliff. He said the battle wouldn't end until one of us was dead, but I didn't want that to be taken so literally.

I adjusted Touko in my arms before running towards the cliff face. I didn't get to close to the edge but when I leaned forward I didn't like what I saw at all. Down in the sand laid Ghetsis's body. His one leg was bent the wrong way and his neck clearly snapped. His mouth was still open from the screaming and rocks were scattered around his corpse. A few small boulders weighed heavily on his chest where blood soaked the areas around them. Some of them must have been sharp enough to pierce his skin. I wouldn't doubt if there were a few broken ribs under the stones. The last characteristic I noticed about his body was that his fake eye was broken, and I saw red glass littering the sand beside his face.

Touko was looking down at the body too. I could tell that her mind was reeling as she took in the scene. Suddenly, she gasped and buried her head in my chest. She probably couldn't look at the gruesome scene before us anymore. I wish I could turn away too but for some reason I couldn't. I just stared. I wasn't even sure how to feel. He was my father, my mentor, and my worst enemy all in one. Should I be sad? Angry? Grateful? I wasn't sure but either way I knew I would feel all of those things eventually.

Reshiram gently landed beside Ghetsis's dead body. My friend looked up at me in question. I could hear its voice in my mind.

… _Are you okay?..._

…_What should do? Do you want me to bring the body back up there or leave it for the police?..._

…_Don't feel bad. I could feel the evil in this man's heart…_

…_N?..._

How was I supposed to answer my friend? I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just said, "Leave him there. This is a police scene. We shouldn't mess with it." Reshiram grunted before flying back up to where Touko and I were standing. Once Reshiram was back at my side, I thanked it for its hard work and recalled it back into its Poké Ball.

The police arrived ten minutes later, which I was thankful for because they had questions and I would rather answer them than think about what just happened. Besides questioning me, they asked Touko for a statement. She did her best in supplying one, but I could tell she was in shock. Some paramedics that arrived in a helicopter after the police came over to Touko and gave her some medication to calm her nerves down. They also gave her some kind of drug that helps relax the muscles. Touko's muscles were still a little stiff from being electrocuted, and her body couldn't help but twitch every once in a while. The paramedics said the drug wouldn't take effect until a little while later.

After everything was wrapped up, the police said we could leave while they inspected the area. They said they would call if they found anything. The paramedics, however, wanted to take Touko to a hospital for observation, but I refused their demands and told them I was going to take her home to rest. They unwillingly left and collected Ghetsis's body up in a body bag and flew back to the hospital. From there, he should be taken to get an autopsy before heading to the morgue.

I knew Reshiram was tired after battling so long, so I unclipped Zekrom from Touko's belt instead. I called on Zekrom's help for a ride home, and it roared before leaning down so I could put both of us on its back. We mounted the dragon, and I took one last look around. The cabin was secure and Samurott was back in its Poké Ball, and the police would inform us on anything they found out. I felt satisfied, so I told Zekrom to take us home. Touko clutched onto me the whole way back. I felt so bad. This turned out to be a birthday gone wrong for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hugh's sister and Ghetsis are both dead. Hey, I had to make some twists to the story. I finally started playing Pokémon White 2 and I wanted to add what I learned from the game into the story, but I couldn't have the plot completely the same. Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. The Ultimate Gift

N's POV

Zekrom landed outside of Professor Juniper's lab once we arrived to Nuvema Town. Touko finally calmed down a few minutes ago, and I planned on keeping her calm. I hopped off of Zekrom's back and glanced up at Touko. "Can you walk?" I asked as I held out my hand for her to grab.

"Of course, I can walk" Touko huffed. She grabbed my hand and landed on the ground without falling down. I grabbed her arm, but Touko shrugged my hand off her. She glared at me. "I can do it myself" she said confidently. She slowly took a step forward. Her muscles were probably still stiff because she took her good old time walking. I would estimate that it took about a whole minute just to take one step forward. Then out of nowhere, her body tensed up in mid-step and her muscles spasmed. She started to fall forward, but I caught her. She frowned.

"I'm just going to carry you" I stated as I picked her up bridal style again. Touko looked at the ground and mumbled something as she crossed her arms over her chest. I carried her back to my house myself. Hopefully, she'll take it into consideration that she should rest once we get there. I reached the front porch and opened the door. The lights were all off, and it was pitch black in the house. It was already pretty late out, and I didn't really think much of it since I left the house earlier without turning any lights on. It was too early out to do that.

As soon as I closed the door and turned the lights on, confetti was fired right into my face and people jumped out from behind the furniture.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Touko!" everyone shouted. Touko's face was surprised, and mine was too. Touko squealed and kicked her legs in delight. I totally forgot about the surprise party Bianca, Cheren, and I planned for Touko. Maybe, this horrible eventful day would turn into a good one after all. Bianca was the first one to come greet us. She left her spot from behind my couch to come inspect Touko.

"I heard Ghetsis kidnapped you. Are you alright?" Bianca asked. She lifted Touko's arms up to look at them and pried open one of Touko's eyes with her fingers to look at her eyes too. I slapped Bianca's hand away, as best as I could while still holding Touko, as she went to touch Touko's right eye.

"Can't you see she has a black eye?" I hissed. Bianca leaned towards Touko for a closer inspection.

"Hmmm. Yes. She looks fine except for the eye and her lip, so why are you carrying her?" Bianca asked in an 'I know what is going on' way. Bianca started giggling then smirked. "N, you are such a dirty boy" Bianca said teasingly. "I bet you forgot all about the party with all that's happened today. You figured that since you got back and Touko turned eighteen you were going to go up to your bedroom to do _fun_ things, weren't you? That's why you are carrying her, isn't it? You were going to carry her up to your bedroom romantically and close the door like in the movies. I know what's going on."

"Bianca, that's not—" I tried to get in, but the way out of line blonde cut me off.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me" Bianca giggled before she skipped off and into the crowd of people, almost all of Nuvema Town. I sighed. When will that girl ever learn? I looked down at Touko whose fist grabbed onto my shirt and clenched the fabric tightly. Her face was bright red, and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered in Touko's ear. She shivered but smiled none the less. "Come on let's go mingle" I said. Touko nodded as I carried her over to the couch. I set her down gently and Cheren checked on her immediately while Mrs. White fawned over her daughter's injuries. Mostly everybody wished Touko a 'Happy Birthday!' once they got the chance. I went over to the table and got a plastic cup and filled it with punch. I went back over to Touko and sat down beside her. She was talking to some of the neighbors. I gently nudged her arm, and she stopped talking to look at me. I handed her punch, and she thanked me by kissing my cheek.

Shortly afterwards, Mrs. White announced that she would be cutting the cake, but we had to sing first. Candles were inserted into the dessert and lit. The cake was chocolate but it had white icing with pink and green swirls of icing on top. The eighteen candles were black, and their light made shadows dance across the top. Everyone started to sing and Touko was beaming. She closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the flames. People started cheering as the cake was cut and slices were handed out. The cake was delicious, and I got a second helping. Mrs. White was a great cook even though Bianca was the one to decorate the thing.

I looked around the room. People were getting antsy but not because they were bored. I knew what they wanted. "Why don't you start opening presents?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Touko said excitedly. Cheren went over to the table the presents were on and picked up his small rectangular gift and handed it to Touko. Touko unwrapped the gift to reveal a book. It was called 'Champions of Unova.' She flipped the book open. It was apparently a newly released book. The book had brief histories on the previous champions of Unova and fun facts about them like the Pokémon type they specialized in, their main partner, most known for strategy and a lot more. There was even some information on Touko in there from her time as Champion to now. "Wow, Cheren, this is great! Thank you" Touko said in awe. Cheren blushed at the comment.

"Me next! Me next!" Bianca cheered. She grabbed her pink box off the table and shoved it in Touko's hands. Touko tore off the wrapping paper and took off the lid of the box. Inside the box were a few different kinds of evolutions stones along with four woven bracelets. They were all the same. They each had four stripes on them. One stripe was blue, one was orange, another pink, and the last was black. Bianca bent down to point at the contents of the box. "See. Those are evolution stones for those pesky Pokémon that can't evolve without a stone and those are friendship bracelets on top that I made. Bianca grabbed one of the bracelets and tied it onto Touko's wrist. She proceeded to do the same to Cheren, herself and I. She smiled in happiness. "The colors each represent one of us. The blue is Cheren. The orange is me. The pink is Touko and as you can guess the black is N" Bianca explained.

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Bianca!" Touko leaned forward and wrapped Bianca in a hug. The hug ended and Professor Juniper went up to Touko with a small rectangular box next. Touko squirmed in her seat. I knew she what she was anticipating the gift to be. She was hoping for a National Pokédex. She's wanted one for a long time, but she still never received hers yet. Touko ripped the gift from Professor Juniper's hands and opened it up quickly. Much to her disappointment, there was no Pokédex, only six Poké Balls. There were two Timer Balls, two Repeat Balls, and two Quick Balls.

"I heard you needed some Repeat Balls and that your favorites to use are Timer and Quick Balls" Professor Juniper said quietly. Touko nodded. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." Everyone else who brought presents took their turn in handing them to Touko. She opened them all up. The stuff was mostly new clothes and Trainer items like berries, potions, and stuff like that that I knew Touko would use. Mrs. White was the second to last person left to give her present to Touko besides me. Mrs. White smiled as she handed her daughter her gift. Touko opened up the silver paper and opened the box. Touko gasped as she pulled out a beautiful yet simple short white veil. It was one of those kinds that only covers the bride's eyes.

"It was mine. I figured that you would need something old as the saying goes, so I decided why not give you my veil" Mrs. White explained.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much!" Touko exclaimed. She gave her mom a hug before putting the veil away and looking at me. I weakly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I dropped my present earlier on the way to rescue you. I don't know where it is now" I said sadly. Touko smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. Being here with you is all that matters" Touko said sweetly before leaning over to kiss me. Once our lips connected, I felt so much better. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling Touko closer while also being careful of her split lip. Someone cleared their throat, and I immediately pulled away from Touko. I knew we were both blushing. Professor Juniper had her hand in front of her mouth, so I suppose she was the one that cleared her throat.

"Don't give up hope now. Here, N" Professor Juniper said as she pulled out my small black present from her lab coat pocket. "You dropped it on your way out of my lab." I took the item from the Professor and clutched it to my chest. I looked at Touko who was eyeing the present.

"I hope you like it" I said nervously, and I handed the box to Touko. She carefully took it in her hands and opened it up. Touko's eyes started watering as she pulled out a black National Pokédex with a pink Poké Ball symbol on the top. Touko opened up the Pokédex to the screen where I had a picture of me and Touko printed onto the plastic. There was also a picture of Bianca and Cheren together and a single one of her Mom and Dad too, but they were smaller in size. Touko ran her fingers over the pictures. They were right beside the buttons. I had the Pokédex custom made that way. Buttons on the left and pictures on the right along with the color scheme of the Pokédex too.

"Flip it over" I whispered. Touko closed the device and flipped it so she could see the bottom. On the bottom it said 'Touko, you will always be my queen. Love, N.' Touko flipped it back over and laid the Pokédex on the coffee table. Suddenly, Touko jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She hugged me so tightly it hurt.

"It's the most perfect and wonderful gift someone could give me. Thank you" Touko said into my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like it" I chuckled. Touko pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hand.

The party raged on for another two hours before everyone left to go home. Touko asked her mom if she could stay the night, and her mom said yes but only because it was her birthday. As Mrs. White headed out the door, she gave me a warning glare. I backed away and nodded my head. She left and Cheren and Bianca followed her out. Touko and I carried most of her presents up to my room. She put her new clothes in my closet and put most of her Trainer items in her bag. She gave me a few and told me she didn't use them that much, and I stocked them in my Infirmary. After everything was in its new home, we went to my room to go to sleep. Touko changed into a pair of pajamas she got, and I stripped down to my boxers then slipped into some sweatpants. We got into bed, and Touko snuggled up to me. Her new Pokédex was on her nightstand. She wouldn't let it go all night. I kissed Touko's head.

"Does my eye look alright?" Touko whispered in the dark.

"You look beautiful with a black eye and without it" I reassured. "I'm sure it will go away in a week or so." I felt Touko nod. I wrapped my arms around Touko's body and pulled her flush against me. We fell asleep, and I was hoping to never let my dream end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Imagine the Pokédex to look like a DS. There is a screen on the inside top but no screen on the bottom and the buttons are all on one side while the pictures are on the other half of the bottom. Review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	10. Wake Up Call

Touko's POV

I turned my body over to try to get in a comfortable position. Adjusting my body was the easy part, but my pillow was a little flat. I lifted my head off of the cushion and whacked it with my fist about five times until it fluffed up a little. I laid my head back down and sighed. Now I could go back to sleep. Just as I started to drift off, I heard a chuckle come from N. I groaned and turned over. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His blue eyes were staring at me in amusement. "What?" I said.

"Nothing" he replied. He was trying to sound serious, but he was obviously holding in a laugh.

"What?! Tell me."

"Nothing. I just hope your pillow is okay. You seemed pretty angry at it" N chuckled. I groaned and rolled back over. I got back into my comfy position, and N wrapped his arm around my waist. His fingers snuck under my shirt and danced across my skin making it tingle.

"Stop it. I'm trying to sleep" I said.

"No. I don't want you to sleep" N whispered against my neck. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck. I rolled back onto my back and stared at the ceiling. N moved from his side of the bed to climb on top of me. He leaned down and started kissing my face. I started to giggle.

"N, what are you doing?" I laughed. N just smiled and kept kissing me. I heard a creak, but I took it for the bed since it was made of wood. N continued kissing my face until he reached my lips and tenderly kissed me. I kissed back and soon things started to heat up. Before I got to do anything, however, the bedroom door flew open. N sprang off me, and both our faces turned red. Bianca was staring at us, and she was blushing. Cheren was behind her. He looked calm like nothing happened at all.

Bianca stood there for another second before gathering the courage up to walk into the room. She didn't say anything at all; she just handed me a newspaper. I opened it up and flipped to the page with the obituaries. I didn't see Ghetsis's name, but I didn't expect to until another day or two. I finally spoke up.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Bianca didn't say anything for a minute. She just kept staring at N. Even when she told me to look at the front page, she was staring at N. I think she was watching him to make sure he didn't try anything funny. I shrugged Bianca's actions off as her just being weird today. I flipped to the front page and read the headline.

"Champion Engaged to be Married" I read aloud. Huh? Suddenly, realization hit me and I brought the article closer to my face. I quickly read the piece on me and looked at N.

"How did they find out?" N whispered. We didn't want to announce our engagement to the whole Unova region yet. We were going to wait until we actually picked the wedding date.

"Alder" I said simply. "There is an interview in here with him explaining how we told him about our engagement and how he thought you were a nice guy." The only weird thing is that the article never mentioned N's name or that he was the former King of Team Plasma. Alder only ever referred to N as 'he' in the interview.

"Did you notice it didn't have N's name in it?" Cheren said. It was as if he was reading my mind. I nodded.

"Is that good thing or a bad thing?" N said.

"Both" I said unsurely. "I mean, first thing's first. If your name isn't in here then nobody will get upset by knowing who I am marrying. That's the good thing. The bad thing is that nobody knows who I am marrying, so they'll want to know. Plus, now that people know I'm engaged, I want them to know who I'm marrying. I want them to know how good you are and not bad." N looked at me lovingly.

"I don't really want to be a secret either" he said quietly.

"We'll figure something out" I said. I climbed out of bed and went to the dresser for some clothes. So much for sleeping in. I gathered up all my clothes and went to the bathroom. I got dressed and fixed my hair before going downstairs. N was already dressed and making breakfast. Bianca and Cheren were sitting on the couch. I walked past them and sat down on a chair. I grabbed the TV remote and flicked on the television.

"Today's segment is on the recent learning of the Champion's engagement" the reporter woman said. I quirked an eyebrow before turning the volume up.

"You're gonna watch that?" Bianca said with a little surprise.

"Why not? I want to hear what they have to say. I don't care if they're trashing me or just talking about me. I want to hear what they say" I said calmly. Bianca nodded while Cheren stared at the TV in interest.

"Recently, we have heard that our Champion, Touko White, has gotten herself engaged. To whom, we are not certain, for Alder, the former Champion, did not want to give any details. However, there are people who have their suspicions that it is her former boyfriend Natural Harmonia Gropius, the King of Team Plasma. The only problem we have about confirming if this suspicion is true or not is that it has never been confirmed if Touko White has ever actually went out with this particular young man. Many people who we interviewed have their own thoughts on this matter. Let's see some clips on what these people had to say" the woman explained.

"I think that she's engaged to some other guy. Not to the King of Team Plasma. Aren't they a group of bad guys? She wouldn't go out with any bad people…right?" one on-goer said.

"I don't think she's engaged at all. She's so young!" a woman said.

"Isn't that girl like seventeen/eighteen years old? I don't think she's getting married. I mean I never even heard about her dating anyone before. Besides, don't you think I have a chance with her?" some guy said. He was probably nineteen or twenty.

"I don't believe Alder would lie, so I think she's really engaged to some nice man. I don't know who, but it doesn't really matter to me."

"She can't be engaged. She's definitely single" one man said. The picture flicked back to show the lady that was talking before. She was smiling into the camera.

"We have heard quite a few different opinions. They were all very _interesting_ to hear. But, time has run out so tune in on the evening news for more on the subject. Until next time" the lady said before some commercials started flashing across the screen. I picked up the remote and hit the power button. Bianca clapped her hands.

"That guy that asked if he had a chance with Touko was cute!" Bianca squealed. Cheren rolled his eyes. He wasn't that good-looking. I smirked.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased. Cheren's cheeks turned pink.

"No. It's just that if Bianca gets a boyfriend, then I'll feel like a third wheel or something. I'll be the only one of the four of us that's single" Cheren defended while glancing at Bianca.

"I was just kidding" I laughed. Cheren stood up and marched over to N. His face was red from embarrassment.

"Are you done making breakfast yet?" Cheren said. I could tell he was trying to change the subject. N nodded as he placed four plates on the tables. He was too busy staring at the blank screen on the TV to give a verbal answer.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I got up off the chair and walked over to N. He looked at me with worry.

"I don't think people will like me" N said quietly. I rubbed N's shoulder.

"They'll love you. I promise. Don't pay attention to what those people said on the TV. All that matters is that all your friends love you, right?" N nodded his head.

"I guess you're right" N agreed.

"Great. That's the spirit. Let's eat now" I suggested. I grabbed N's hand and led him to the table. We both sat down along with Cheren and Bianca. N already had all the food he made laid out on the table. There were scrambled eggs, different fruits, bacon, and pancakes. Our plates were filled in a matter of seconds. Once we started eating, all our thoughts about the media and their thoughts on us were gone. The food was just so delicious that we got caught up in the taste of it, savoring every bite.

"N, this is delicious" I said. N smiled.

"Thanks. I tried some new ideas. I added some Oran Berries into the pancake batter. I also, mixed some herbs in with the scrambled eggs" N enlightened.

After eating our food, we cleared the table and washed the dishes. Cheren went upstairs to see Joltik and Sewaddle. Bianca followed him. It was just me and N now downstairs. I was about to go sit next to him on the couch but the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called. I rushed over to the video phone and sat down in the chair. I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Touko dear" my mom said. The screen lit up and her face appeared.

"Mom? Why are you calling N's house?" I asked. My mom covered the bottom of the phone up while glancing behind her at the door. I could hear a little bit of commotion. "What's going on?" Mom glanced back at me and removed her hand from the bottom half of the phone.

"I wanted to warn you not to leave N's house. Don't even go outside" she whispered quickly.

"Why?" The door behind mom opened up a little. Mom looked back quickly and fearfully.

"Just don't" she said harshly before hanging up on me. I looked at the phone in confusion. I hung the phone back up before going to sit by N. He looked at me questioningly.

"What was that all about?" N asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know" I said. What was mom all worked up about? It was strange. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door but it stopped after a few seconds. I practically jumped out of my seat in surprise. Once everything went quite I snuggled up against N. He wrapped an arm around me. Bianca and Cheren ran down the stairs.

"What was that noise?" he said urgently. I pointed at the door. The banging started up again, but it was louder this time.

"Should we answer it?" Bianca said fearfully.

"I guess" N said unsurely. I detached myself from N and cautiously walked to the door. I slowly opened it up and peeked outside. Out of nowhere, reporters swarmed from different directions to stand in front of N's house. Flashes started going off from cameras and there was a reporter with a microphone beside me.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" I said angrily.

"Here we are live with Miss Touko White. Let's ask her some questions" the lady said.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. The reported shoved the microphone in my face.

"So is it true that you are engaged to be married?" she suddenly asked. I opened my mouth then closed it. I opened my mouth one more time before deciding I shouldn't speak. I probably looked like a gaping fish. I turned my head towards the cameraman to look at the lens before slamming the door shut in the lady's face. N, Cheren, and Bianca already had the news turned on and it was a live broadcast of N's house.

"Guys, I think we have a problem" I said bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I tried to make some Cheren/Bianca moments for those of you who ship them but I also tried making them so that it could be taken as a non-shipping moment too. So it could go either way. I hope you don't mind. Please review or flame, which ever you prefer.**


	11. Closer

N's POV

"What should we do?!" Touko said. She was freaking out. I walked up to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and she looked at me.

"Calm down. It's no big deal" I said. Touko vigorously shook her head.

"It _is_ a big deal. What am I gonna do?" Touko said fearfully. I smiled then kissed her on the forehead.

"Tell them what you feel comfortable telling them. Lie, tell the truth, or tell the truth but not the whole truth" I suggested gently. Touko stared at the ground in thought. I pulled Touko into a hug and held her. I wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. Touko hugged me back and leaned her head against my shoulder.

After thinking for a couple of long minutes, Touko lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes flickered back, forth, and across my face. She was contemplating what to do. I could tell. Finally, she weakly smiled. "I'll answer any questions they have with nothing but the truth. But to make it more interesting, let's put on a little show" Touko said sinisterly. "Gather around." Bianca, Cheren, and I all surrounded Touko as she told us what to do. The explanation of the plan droned on but once it was finished, we all got set up and went to our stations.

Touko walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob glancing back at us. I was at the top of the stairs listening for my cue to come down. Bianca was bustling around the kitchen getting ready to make cookies, and Cheren was sitting beside me. Touko nodded in satisfaction before opening the door.

People from all different types of media related companies rushed into the house. Touko calmly and collectively went over to the loveseat and sat down. A few reporters took up the chairs, couch, and table. Most of them glanced over at Bianca who was humming away, but a couple people ignored her. "So Miss White? We've been hearing some rumors about you being engaged, is it true?" one reporter asked. Everyone else leaned closer to Touko and pulled out their notepads and pencils. The pencils hovered over the paper in anticipation.

"Of course!" Touko responded excitedly while holding up her left hand to show everyone her engagement ring. Many of the girls 'Oooh' and 'Awwwed' at it. The reporter's eyes just lit up. She was hoping for this answer. It was going to be a big story, and, it would help her career.

"So what is this lovely young man's name?"

"It's actually quite funny. My—" Touko began, but was cut off as Cheren clomped down the stairs. The reporters jumped up and swarmed him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you Miss White's fiancé?"

"What's your name?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"When did you meet?"

Cheren closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He adjusted his red tie then went over and sat down on the, now free, couch. "My name is Cheren. I don't really know where we met because I was just a baby, but I've known her ever since. And it's funny that you ask what my occupation is because I'm actually going to start working as a teacher and Gym Leader, in Aspertia City, in a few months" Cheren said while also answering a few of their questions to lead them on.

"Oh, so a Gym Leader and Champion together, huh?"

Cheren and Touko laughed. "Together?" Cheren laughed out as he wiped a tear away. "That's funny. It's nothing like that. I'm just a friend. I'm her best male friend but that pretty much sums up our relationship. Unless, you want me to say she's like my sister then there is nothing more to it." Touko nodded.

"I was actually going to say that my relationship is a little shocking. But anyway, my fiancé's name is—" Touko tried again. There was a ding and everyone turned their heads. Bianca was bent over and taking the cookies out of the oven. She turned around to reveal a shocked face and a frilly pink apron.

"Oh my darling, Touko! I didn't even notice we had guests. I feel so rude" Bianca chirped in her high but also sort of strangely low sounding voice. Bianca scooped the cookies off the cookie sheet and onto a plate. She looked down at the goodies disappointedly. "I hope I have enough for everyone" she mumbled. But she suddenly brightened up and placed the plate on the coffee table. "Everyone help themselves." Bianca went over to Touko and sat down next to her. Touko grabbed both of Bianca's hands then looked her in the eyes. Both of the girls stared at each other lovingly. Their eyes shimmered, and they both leaned forward slowly. Their lips got closer and closer.

The reporters started muttering to each other as they either looked away or stared on in horror and shock.

"She's engaged to another girl?" one male reporter whispered to himself. His female partner must have heard him as she nudged him in the ribs. He yelped but grit his teeth to keep from speaking anymore.

Bianca and Touko's faces got closer, but once they were only and inch apart, they grabbed each other's forearms and closer the gap between them by kissing each other on the cheek. Once the one cheek was kissed, they moved their heads and kissed the other cheek. They pulled away beaming. Touko and Bianca pulled each other into a hug.

"Thank you for making the cookies, you know me too well. How'd you guess I was craving some?" Touko said happily. Bianca grinned.

"I'm your best friend, duh!" she said while sticking her tongue out. Touko hugged Bianca one last time before Bianca stood up and went to the kitchen to clean up her mess. Touko turned back to the reporters with a smile. They all looked dumbfounded.

"Your fiancé?" a pretty blonde reporter said quietly and stupidly.

"Oh right! My fiancé's name is—" Touko began for the third time before being cut off again by my clomping down the stairs this time. I was wearing nothing but a towel around my waist, except I did have boxers on underneath but the reporters didn't need to know that. I walked down the stairs, drying my wet hair with a towel. "Touko, what is all the commotion about?" I said like I didn't have a clue, before rotating my head to look at my living room full of people.

The women's mouths were agape and the men's eyes were wide. "Oh!" I said in surprise. I looked down at myself. I blushed, which wasn't hard to so since this was so embarrassing. "Maybe, I should get dressed" I said before running upstairs and putting my clothes back on. I walked back downstairs, and the reporters were still looking at the stairwell. I squeezed past them and sat down beside Touko while grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Touko took a deep breath.

"This is my fiancé Natural Harmonia Gropius, or N Harmonia as he prefers to be called nowadays" Touko said while gesturing to me. I waved. Abruptly, the reporters started firing question after question at Touko and me.

"How old are you Mister Harmonia?"

"Is it true that you're the King of Team Plasma?"

"Where did you two met and when?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Is this relationship going to affect you and your duties as the Champion?"

Touko put her hands up. "Slow down! If you keep asking us questions, then how are we supposed to answer them?" Everyone immediately got quiet.

"How about I answer the first question?" I proposed. Mostly everyone nodded. One guy raised his hand. I pointed at him. "You first."

"Is it true that you're the King of Team Plasma?" he asked uncertainly. My eyes fixated on the man as I scowled at him. I hate Team Plasma.

"_Former _King of Team Plasma. That was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it much, but let's just say I disbanded that organization. It doesn't exist anymore" I said bluntly. I want this interview to end already. The pretty blonde reporter raised her hand next. I nodded to her respectively.

"How old are you exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Twenty eight going on twenty nine" I said cooly. I felt Touko's grip on my hand tighten a little. I looked over at her. She was staring straight ahead. Surprisingly, nobody said anything. The guy that asked my first question just raised his hand again. I nodded to him.

"Doesn't your age difference put you off in the slightest bit? Isn't it strange?" he questioned. Some people nodded in agreement to the question. It was a good question.

"Not in the least" Touko spoke up. "He's a good person, and we love each other like any other couple out there. Age can't get in the way of true love, can it? Love just happens. But before you say anything else, do this for me. I want you to close your eyes and imagine what it would be like if you were in our shoes. What if you were us?" The reporters stared at us in thought. I knew some were thinking what it would be like to be us. Others didn't care and some secretly might already know, but nobody asked anymore questions on the subject of age.

"When did you guys meet?"

I turned my gaze on Touko with fondness. "We meet in a forest outside of Nuvema Town when Touko was only eight years old, and I was nineteen. She was the cutest little girl I ever laid my eyes on" I gushed as I lightly pinched on of Touko's cheeks. Touko slapped my hand away.

"N" she whined out in embarrassment. I chuckled. The girls in the room 'Awwwed.'

"So it's been ten years since you've known each other?" I nodded.

"When did you start going out?" a guy asked.

"Two years ago" Touko answered. "Apparently, N's been in love with me since I was eight and I was too oblivious to notice. Or so I've heard. Everybody knew about it except me and then when I came back from my journey with the title as the new Champion, N confessed his love to me. I loved him too, so we started dating."

"When did you get engaged?"

"We actually got engaged a little over a year ago" Touko responded again. "All this stuff happened and N was really sick, so I took care of him. He proposed while he was still healing, but it was such a surprise. A good surprise at that, however, so I obviously said yes or we wouldn't be sitting here." I smiled and kissed the top of Touko's head.

"I'm glad you said yes. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you would have said no" I said lovingly. Touko smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I have one final question that is sort of out of the blue and to me doesn't make sense, but Touko, is N abusive towards you?" the middle-aged woman asked with genuine concern as she stared at N.

Touko gasped then leaned into me. "Never. He would never hurt me" she said in shock at the absurdity of the question. "Why do you ask?" The lady pointed to her eye and lip. Touko's hand reached up to touch under her eye and lip. She gasped in pain. I quickly grabbed Touko's wrist and pulled her hand away from her face.

"Don't touch it" I hissed. "I will only make it worse." Touko nodded.

"If he didn't do it, then what happened?"

I growled. "To put it simply, it was Team Plasma. You'll probably hear about it in the news today or tomorrow. To make a long story short, Lord Ghetsis kidnapped Touko. I went and defeated Ghetsis while Touko beat Team Plasma Members. Simple as that and that is all I will say about the matter" I said lowly. "Now you said that was your last question, so please get out of my house." I was not in the mood to talk about anything else. The last question put me in a bad mood. Everyone shuffled out of the house except for Cheren and Bianca. I turned on the TV and it had the news reporters outside my house wrapping up the story. They got what they wanted, a story and answers. I hope they were happy.

Cheren and Bianca left soon after the reporters, so it was Touko and I left before she had to go home. I couldn't help myself from snuggling up to Touko and rubbing my cheek against the top of her head. We didn't say anything. We just stayed in each other's arms stealing an occasion kiss or two. It was all I could ask for after such a hectic day.

_Four months later…_

Touko grabbed my hand as she dragged me back towards my house. She was giggling uncontrollably. All we did was visit her Pokémon and then she went ballistic. It was strange but cute. We went back into my house and up to the Infirmary. Sewaddle and Joltik left a little over two months ago, so now I had a Lilligant and a baby Panpour residing in my home. Touko began playing with the baby Panpour and dancing around with it. It was smiling and nuzzling against Touko as she picked it up and held it close.

Touko's face glowed as she tickled the monkey on the tummy. Touko set the monkey down before going over to the fridge in the corner of the room. She opened it up and began pulling out a variety of berries. I raised an eyebrow at her actions. Touko closed the fridge when she was done. She set all her berries down on the table I also had in the room and found a bowl. She mashed the berries up and scooped a sample of the mush out onto a spoon and tasted it. Touko moaned. It must have tasted good. She turned back around and called the Lilligant and Panpour to her side.

Both Pokémon went over to her and she feed them both off the spoon. I could hear both their thoughts on how good the treat tasted. Once all the berry stuff was gone, Panpour yawned. It held its arms up and stretched them towards Touko. Since Panpour was only a baby, I wasn't too surprised to know that Panpour thought Touko was his mom. Touko picked Panpour up and laid it down on one of the beds. She cooed and sung to Panpour until it fell asleep. I couldn't help but want to kiss Touko.

I quickly strode over to my beautiful fiancée before kissing her tenderly. Touko wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I smirked and ran my tongue over her bottom lip. Touko opened her mouth and allowed me to slide my tongue into her mouth to meet hers. Touko moaned as I did so.

Unexpectantly, Touko grabbed my Doctor's coat and tugged it off. After getting my coat off, she began unbuttoning my white shirt. My eyes flew open, and I broke away from Touko.

"Touko, what are you doing?" I whispered breathlessly.

"I'm ready" Touko said quietly but determinately. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything. I don't really mean to pressure you at all if anything" I said. Touko nodded and grabbed my hands.

"I'm sure" Touko said softly. I smiled and picked Touko up bridal style before going into my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I gently lowered Touko onto the bed and kissed her hungrily. Touko kissed back as she removed her vest. I finished unbuttoning my shirt and threw it to the side. We broke apart once more. I took off my sweater and Touko took off her tank top. I leaned down and continued the kissing. Soon, all our clothes were off and thrown somewhere on the floor. I smirked as I gazed at Touko's beautiful body. There was an occasion white scar on her arms or hands from where her skin bubbled from being electrocuted, but she was perfect none the less. Touko shyly looked away under my gaze. I grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. My lips went to Touko's neck and lingered in that area. Soon, I steadily kissed down her neck. Touko let out the occasional moan or whimper. She kissed me back on my shoulders and neck. I could tell it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please. The next chapter is actually going to be the last one. I know it seemed fast, but I promised myself that this sequel would not be as long as the first story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	12. Until the End of the Path

_Eight months later…_

Touko's POV

I looked around my room. I was going to miss it. By the end of the day, I would be officially moving in with N and living in his house, even though I practically already lived in there. I spotted my Wii, laptop, and other items I grew up with throughout the years. I glanced over at my best friend. Bianca paced the room back and forth muttering to herself. As to what she was saying, I wasn't quite sure. It was probably about something that didn't need to be worried about. My mother was following her around, trying to get Bianca to settle down.

"Will you stop pacing?! You're going to wear out the carpet if you keep this up. I'll probably still use this room in the future, you know?!" I hissed out. Bianca halted and looked at me in shock.

"Aren't you nervous?" Bianca asked. I didn't say anything. I just stared at my friend. She was wearing a pretty orange dress. It ended at mid-thigh and flared out from the waist down. It was strapless, only adding to the already stunning outfit. To top the look off, Bianca had in a green headband with a small white bow on it, and she wore green heels. Her red glasses still adorned her face.

My gaze turned on my mother who wore a simple yet elegant cream dress. It was longer than Bianca's, going down to the knees. It had simple flower patterns all over the material.

"Well?" Bianca stated in a huff. She planted her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks. I sighed and decided just to please my friend, I would answer her question.

"Not really" I said absent-mindedly. But deep down, I was lying. I was freaking out on the inside. I don't know who wouldn't be nervous at a time like this anyway. Bianca was obviously not seeing through my lie, and she marched over to me and poked my shoulder.

"Liar" she said defiantly. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the mirror. It was one of the tall ones that lets a person see their body from their head to their toes. Bianca moved to the side and looked at me in the mirror. Her anger went away instantly, and she clasped her hands together. An 'aweing' sound came out of her mouth.

My mother walked up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. She smiled and said, "You look beautiful." I couldn't help but look myself over at the compliment. My hair was up in a fluffy looking bun. Two loose, curled strands of hair hung on each side of my face, framing it. As my eyes drifted lower, they rested on my white dress. It was long and the ends rested on the ground. It was strapless like most wedding gowns were nowadays. It wasn't lacy but it did have the design of lace on the bust part. However, once it reached the lower chest area, it turned plain white with a few silver sparkles here and there. For the finishing touch to my outfit, my mom placed the veil she got me in my hair and adjusted it to look perfect.

"All done" my mother stated while smiling proudly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"Thank you" I whispered with tears in my eyes. My mother patted my back soothingly. Bianca let out a light chuckle, but despite the laughter, she had watery eyes. She quickly wiped the growing tears away and sternly looked at me in an attempt to look annoyed.

"Stop crying or you'll ruin your make-up, and I'll have to redo it" she scolded lightly. I laughed.

"I'll try" I giggled. Mom handed me a tissue to dab my eyes with before the make-up got too messed up. I couldn't help but give a little twirl and sigh out in relief once I put my hands to my sides.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. My eyes widened and I quickly retreated to the closet. I went inside and peeked my head around the corner. It better not be N.

My mom looked at me knowingly before calling out, "Who is it?"

"Anthea and Concordia" a voice responded. I sighed out in relief and left the closet.

"Come in" I said. The door creaked open and N's sisters walked in. Concordia was in a light yellow dress with spaghetti straps. Anthea was in a red dress that puffed out at the waist then tightened a little at the bottom. Sort of like an upside down rose blooming.

Concordia was the first to get to me as she grabbed my hands and pulled me in for a hug. "You look stunning!" the older woman said. "N will never know what hit him." Anthea smiled and nodded her head.

"He won't know what to do with himself" she added. She gave me a quick hug before pulling away. "I'm so happy for you and N. I think he found the perfect girl for himself. You are the ideal girl we saw for N. Someone strong, kind, understanding, loving, and most importantly, someone who knows Pokémon just as well as he does."

"Thank you. I'm glad I have your approval" I joked.

"Well, we just came to see how you were holding up. You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" Anthea said.

"Nope" I said. The two sisters nodded their heads before heading back out. Bianca and Mom checked me over again to make sure nothing was out of place. The only thing left to do was put on my jewelry. The task was simple enough as I put some diamond earrings in and put on a simple silver chained necklace that had a black diamond hanging off as the pendent. Bianca went over to my dresser and took the two bouquets off the top. One was small and one was big. They both were made up of light pink roses, and both had a black ribbon wrapped around their bases.

Bianca shyly handed me the bigger bouquet. I gently took it from her hands. Another knock came at the door, not even a second later. I froze but didn't move.

"W-W-Who is it?" I said loudly so they could hear me.

"Cheren and N" Cheren's voice answered. I let out a squeak of surprise.

"What?! Go away! N's not supposed to see the bride before the wedding" I said angrily. I heard Cheren start to laugh.

"I was just kidding" he said. "It's just me." I stared at the door for a long time contemplating if he should be let in or not.

"Are you lying?" I asked cautiously. Cheren started to laugh again.

"No" he said. I sighed but hid in the closet anyway, for safety precautions. Bianca went over to the door and opened it with her free hand. Cheren was standing all by himself in the door way with his hands in his pants pockets. He strode into the room before looking around the room. His eyes landed on me, who was peering out from the closet again. He smiled, trying to contain a chuckle I know he was trying to hold in. "You can come out. N isn't here, like I said before." I glanced back out the open door before deciding the coast was clear. Bianca shut the door and stood by Cheren's side. Cheren was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie.

"You look nice" I commented.

"Not so bad yourself" he retorted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Cheren laughed.

"You ladies must have been too caught up to be paying attention to the time. I came to tell you the wedding is going to start in a few minutes, so you better finish up what you're doing" Cheren said playfully. My mom glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened.

"He's right!" she exclaimed. Mom swiftly walked over to Cheren and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face the door again. Cheren's expression turned from a teasing kind of face to a shocked one.

"Huh? Mrs. White, what are you doing?" he said as my mom began ushering him out the door. His heels were digging into the floor to stop himself as mother pushed him. My mom gave him one final shove once he was in front of the, now open courtesy of Bianca, door. He stumbled forward and caught himself on the wall.

"You need to go stand out near the entrance and wait for us. We'll be down right away!" Mom sang out before slamming the door shut. She turned around and looked at me with shining eyes. "I know you are nervous, but are you ready?" I timidly nodded my head. The three of us shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. I almost tripped but caught myself. How embarrassing and horrifying it would be if I broke a bone on my wedding day? Bianca took the lead and opened up the door for us.

The wedding was going to be held in Nuvema Town right next to the area with the fence that blocked us off from the ocean. I bent down and picked up the front of my dress to keep it from getting dirty. Bianca scrunched up the back and gathered it in her hands. Once we got to the temporary walls that were put up to block me off from the family members and friends that gathered for the ceremony, I took a deep breath and looked at Cheren who was waiting for Bianca. My mom quickly signaled the piano player that wasn't too far away, and the traditional wedding march began to play. Bianca hurriedly smoothed out her dress and hair before straightening out her back and holding the bouquet upright. Cheren held out his arm and Bianca grabbed it. Both my friends walked down the aisle in slow steps until they reached the end and parted to stand in their proper spots. I looked at mom and she gave me a reassuring smile. My hands were shaking, I felt like I was going to faint, my knees could give out any minute, and I might start hyperventilating but no matter what happened, I was going to make it down the aisle. I took another deep breath and released it.

"Here we go" my mom whispered. She held out her arm. I hesitantly took it. I looked down at my bouquet and began to march to the music. We rounded the corner and came out from behind the walls. I gulped and summed up the courage to look up. My blue eyes met his and they stayed locked together. I straightened out my back more and smiled. This was going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end. Touko is nineteen here and N is thirty. Please review and tell me how you liked the story.**


End file.
